Kaa's little pet
by JaguarWarrior24
Summary: I do not own The Jungle Book or any of the characters in it. This is my first story. SMUT AND KINK WARNING: While wandering into the jungle, Ranjan finds himself face to face with an unexpected and rather pleasurable visitor. What will happen when Kaa decides he wants the young man cub for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jungle Book fanfic and I've been wanting to do something like this for ages. After seeing some of the other Kaa stories out there, I'm eager to make one of my own. Especially because I've seen them tell about Kaa getting a hold of Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera and even Shere Khan but only one I've seen with Ranjan. So here it is! My pointless smut story.**

 **I do not own Jungle Book or any of its characters.**

 **This is a One-shot as of now but that may change depending on if people want it to.**

 **(*If I get at least 5 reviews then I will post a second chapter*)**

 **(WARNING: Lemon, shota, minor asphyxiation and soft vore ahead)**

Ranjan ran through the jungle excitedly. He was on a mission! Both Shanti and Mowgli were supposed to be watching him but he'd gotten bored and wanted to play in the jungle. He'd heard all of Mowgli's stories about how fun it was when he was younger and wanted his own fun. Shanti and Mowgli had both gotten fun adventures before when Mowgli had gone missing- they'd even fought a tiger! But Ranjan had been left out.

Not this time!

He continued onward through the tree's, getting farther and farther away from the man-village. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched…

Kaa the snake was currently resting in his tree, resting after his last catch. Lately there hadn't been much to catch except for a few foolish birds who'd tried to bravely lay their nests in the branches below. They'd been too easy a catch. He wanted a real challenge and to have fun!

Upon hearing some crashing down on the jungle floor he peeked over the edge and gasped. A young man-cub was making his way clumsily through the bushes towards his tree. It was the same one that had stopped him from catching that girl-cub! And this time he was all alone…

A snicker left the serpent. Oh, this would be fun!

The boy climbed over a large tree root and shuffled himself to the other side. He hated being so small! He couldn't wait to be as big as his Papa. Happy by the thought he made his way towards a big tree but paused when he heard a hissing sound. He didn't know what it was but it sounded almost familiar. Turning toward the sound, he looked around only to squeak in surprise when he felt himself being pulled up by his foot into the tree. He wiggled around upside down wildly in the air. "Help!"

The coil around the man-cub's ankle lifted him up until he was in the higher branches, away from prying eyes. Kaa couldn't wait to have his revenge on the young man-cub.

Ranjan quickly tried to wriggle himself so that he could see what had a hold of him. When he no longer kept rising in the air he searched for the source of his capture. A pair of colors suddenly appeared in his line of vision, causing him to gasp in surprise.

Kaa wasted no time in catching the man-cub's attention. He was not going to make the same mistakes again. This time, he would make sure that his prey did not escape his grasp. Keeping his eyes level with the upside-down child he quickly set to work sending his swirls out to do their job.

Ranjan couldn't help but stare in awe and shock at the pretty colors. He'd never seen such a thing! The way they swirled and changed color… It made him feel so relaxed and sleepy…

"Thatsss right, man-cub… Jusssst keep looking at the pretty colorssss…." Kaa encouraged him with a grin. This was too easy! "You like the colorssss, don't you?"

Unable to help himself the man-cub nodded in agreement, his own eyes shifting to match that of Kaa's in mirrored fashion without him knowing. When Kaa's left eye changed to blue, so did Ranjan's right. When Kaa's right eye changed to green so did his left. The child opened his eyes wider and wider so that he could see more of those mesmerizing swirls.

Holding back a chuckle, the snake leaned forward and began to bob his head from side to side, keeping Ranjan's attention while making the swirls closer for him to admire. "Thatssss a good man-cub… You don't want to look away, do you? You'd rather sssstay and watch…"

The colors swirled a bit faster in his eyes as he continued to watch. The snake was right, he did want to keep watching! A smile started to form on his baby fat face as he nodded. "Y Yesss…"

"Jussst let go of all your thoughtssss and sssslip into blissss…" Kaa started to lean in closer and closer until their eyes were practically touching. "Don't ressssissst…"

His vision invaded completely by the glowing swirls it became too much for the little man-cub to handle. With a 'PING!' his eyes swirled at top speed and a big dopey grin spread across his round cherub face.

Giggling at the stupid grin on the child's face he stopped his own hypnotic swirls and pulled back to admire his work. The boy was grinning mindlessly at nothing while dangling upside down, little baby fat arms swinging limply in the air. He was clearly in that stage where he hadn't lost his child fat and become gangly like the man-cub Mowgli. Kaa easily set him the right way and plopped him on the tree branch, coiling his way around the boy's shoulders. "Sssaaay now, aren't you happier thisss way?"

Ranjan couldn't believe how wonderful it felt. It was like all his problems were washed away by the pretty colors. No worries at all. Just this wonderful dreamy feeling where he felt light as a feather. Hearing that amazing voice, he nodded quickly. "Y Yes…"

"What'sss your name, man-cub?"

"Ranjan…"

"Well now, how about we play a game with Masssster Kaa? Doessssn't that sssound nicce?" Kaa grinned at the man-cub and used his coils to make him nod even though he knew the answer already. "Of coursssse it doesss!"

Ranjan grinned wider, happy to obey his master's words. "Yes, it does…"

"Good! Let'sss begin," The snake slid his tail down until he reached the blue loincloth hugging the man-cub's waist. It slipped inside and wrapped around the small cock there.

Gasping in surprise his swirling eyes grew wide. Something was touching him in a place that hadn't been touched by anyone but him. It felt odd but… strangely good. Without understanding what was going on, Ranjan squirmed at the touch. "Ngh…wha…?"

"Shh… jussst relaaaxxx…" Kaa hissed soothingly, toying with the immature member. He grinned to himself as he realized that the man-cub probably had no idea what this was. With that in mind he began to pump up and down lazily until it was completely hard in his coils. "Let Kaa take care of you…"

Little gasps and mewls escaped Ranjan's lips. He didn't understand but it felt so good! His hips began to thrust forward instinctively into the coils surrounding his member. Soon he was humping them happily.

Kaa couldn't hold back his snickers. The man-cub was so simple-minded! Here he was, trapped by the most powerful snake in all the jungle and yet, he was happily letting him take control of his mind and body. It was so amusing watching the boy become his puppet to humiliate and toy with.

"Ssssuch a good boy! You're liking thissss game, aren't you? Do you know what'sss happening to you?"

Panting in pleasure, he shook his head and replied. "N No…?"

The snake grinned mischievously down at the boy. "You're becoming my little pet~! One that I can do assss I pleasssse with," He gave the flesh a playful squeeze to show the control he had over the man-cub.

Eyes rolling back a bit, a needy moan broke through Ranjan as he quickly humped into the tightened coils faster; smiling all the wider. A pet! He was becoming a pet for his Master Kaa! If being a pet meant he got to feel like this, he loved it! "P Pet..."

"Yesss, that'sss right Ranjan. My own adorable pet that I can humiliate asss much asss I wissssh~" Kaa giggled. "You want that, don't you? You want to be a good boy for your Massster~?"

"Yes, Ma-aaahh-Master K Kaahhhnn! I want to oohhh by a g good boy!" Ranjan practically shouted.

"Very good," the snake gave him an extra squeeze as a reward before tightening the coils around Ranjan's throat, causing him to choke a little. "But I didn't give you permisssssion to ssspeak sssso loudly~ That wasss very naughty, Ranjan."

The man-cub felt himself growing lightheaded from the lack of air but felt even worse for disappointing his Master. He never wanted to do such a thing!

It was too much! Seeing the silly man-cub with his cheeks puffed out, wide eyes swirling madly, and still writhing body was too perfect. The snake was amused by the look of shame on his face when he told him he'd been naughty. It meant that Ranjan was deep under his trance and was almost completely under his control, but he still needed to make sure that he wouldn't escape from him no matter what. He was determined to keep the man-cub as his slave for as long as he lived.

"I ssssuppossse I sssshall have to make ussse of that loud mouth of yoursss."

Slipping his tail out of the loincloth he slid it higher and shoved into the parted lips of the boy, loosening his hold over the throat in return before thrusting the tip in and out.

Ranjan felt something entering his mouth just as his air was returned to him. He didn't understand what it was but he knew that he must obey and simply sucked on it happily.

Grinning to himself, he continued to thrust his tail in and out for a few moments before pulling it out and slipping it down between the man cub's plump thighs. Without warning he wriggled into the pink puckered hole.

Eyes shooting open, he squealed out in shock. His body tensed up and his lips parted in a wide "O". The young man cub couldn't comprehend what was happening to him but something was wiggling inside of his bottom! "Nyaaa! Ahnn…!"

"Sssssuch a naughty man cub you are!" Kaa teased him, continuing to humiliate the child by thrusting into the virgin hole. "Don't you look sssso good like thissss? Look at that hungry hole of yoursss! It'sss eating my tail right up!"

He shook in the snake's coils and whined in need, finding the pleasure that hit him incredible. Ranjan moaned happily and started to try and wiggle himself further against it. "Nhhh M Master Kaa!"

"Are you hungry, my little pet?"

"Y Yes! S Sssso hungry!"

Snickering at the man cub's reaction, he pulled his tail tip out and shifted his coils until he was holding the man cub up by his waist with another going around his little cock, arms and neck. Spreading the plump cheeks, he nudged his own hot cock tip forward until it pressed against the twitching entrance.

"Ranjan, I'm going to give you ssssomething to fill that hunger. You want to be full, don't you?"

"Y Yess Master K Kaa!"

"Of courssse you do," Kaa grinned down at him patronizingly. "You're nothing but a little ssslutty pet now, desssperate for pleasssure that only I can offer. Tell me how right I am, my little mindlesssss one."

Ranjan nodded with a blank smile on his face. "Yes Master, I'm a s slutty pet!"

"That'sss a good pet! Here'sss your reward~!" He quickly thrust into the tight little hole all the way to the hilt. So tight!

Swirling eyes bulged and rolled back, mouth falling open as he was suddenly filled completely. Ranjan began to moan and mewl as he was fucked slowly by his master and pounded into like the toy he had become. Drool slid down his chin and his tongue poked out as ecstasy overtook his fragile form.

Kaa continued to fuck the plump little form in his coils, tightening the one's around the hard-immature cock. Every once in a while, he'd tighten the one around the man cub's neck if only to see the ridiculous expression on his face; eyes bulged along with his cheeks and lips parted wide. When this happened, he'd let slip a few erotic swirls into those wide eyes to help deepen the spell.

"I'm going to fatten you up, my pet… Make you all nicccce and plump," Kaa hissed in delight, writhing inside of the tight ass. "Ssso wonderfully plump~! You'll never be able to essscape, not that you'll want to. You love thisss now, don't you my little plaything?"

All Ranjan could do was give a choked-out moan and nod frantically, grateful to Kaa for being so wonderful to him. He was such a good Master! The pleasure he gave to a simple pet like him! It was so amazing! His head felt so light and he couldn't think- he could only feel what was being done to him.

"You love to pleassse me~ You'd do anything you could if I ssssaid sssso~" The snake grinned, loosening the coils to allow the child some air for the time being.

Gasping frantically, he grinned dumbly as he squealed out. "Y Yes Master…! Ahhn! Ahh! Nnhh! I'd do a anything!"

"Good pet~" Kaa praised him playfully, shivering in bliss as he continued to wriggle around inside of the tight hole lazily. "Mmm~ I sssshall continue to give you pleasssure, but getting pleasssure and not giving sssssomething in return issss sssselfisssh, isss it not?"

Master was right. He was always right. He was getting all of this nice treatment but he hadn't done anything in return!

"I It ahn! It iss!" Ranjan panted, feeling guilty now and desperate to make it up to his master.

"But I know ssssomething that you can do to make it up to me, little pet."

"Yes! Anything!"

Kaa coiled around him more and hissed as the boy's body tightened around him. "Your friend, Mowgli… He and I have ssssome… unfinisssshed busssinesss to attend to. But he doesss not want to ssssee me."

How could that be?! Master Kaa was so wonderful! Mowgli must not know this though or else he would love to see him just as Ranjan now does.

"Sssso, you're going to help me convinccce him to come out here ssso that I may… make friendssss with him~" Kaa said with a snicker, picturing the man cub's reaction when he fell into the trap and he was finally able to get his revenge on the one who started all of his problems in the past. No one made a fool of Kaa and got away with it. After he got a hold of the older man cub he could easily get the she cub as well.

"Yes…. Help… make friends…" Ranjan replied mindlessly, drooling as he stared up into the lovely spirals. They were quickly becoming his favorite things in the world until they WERE his world.

"Ssssuch a good pet! Now, when I cum inssside of you, you'll releasssse your sssseed and forever be my mindlesssss ssslutty pet~!" Grinning, Kaa quickly began to pound into the man cub, hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust.

Eyes flying open, he shook and writhed as he was hit with more pleasure than he ever knew. It was like his whole body was lit on fire! His cries and moans rose higher and higher while something tightened in his lower belly. His bottom was melting and blood boiling.

Kaa hissed and used the boy's body as his own personal plaything, bending it to his will and finding all of the best places. It didn't take long before he was dumping his load into the tight plump ass of his pet.

It became too much for his poor young body and something finally snapped. He wailed as all of the pleasure and fire seemed to shoot out of his little cock along with his will power. After what seemed like a life time the intense sensations faded and he lay limp in the coils holding him up, tongue hanging out and swirling eyes half lidded and rolled up slightly. A dopey smile was firmly set in place with drool down his chin with spots of his own seed on his face.

Kaa chuckled at the expression on the pet's slack face. It was too perfect! He'd taken the simple headed man cub and turned him into a silly little slut slave for his own personal use! All that he needed now was to have the pet bring the man cub and his little girlfriend to him and his plans would be complete.

Slipping his tail out of the now gapping entrance he grinned. "There now… aren't you happier now, my pet? No more worriesss… no more problemssss… just pleasssure and blisssss."

Ranjan nodded lazily, still smiling up at him with a dazed expression. No worries… No problems… He loved his caring and generous master so much.

Unwrapping most of his coils he eyed the mess on the child's face and chest. He couldn't stop the snicker from happening. "My you ccccertainly made a messss here~ Let me clean you up."

He licked along his pet's face before opening his mouth wide. He began to swallow him head first, sliding the man cub up into his body with his powerful throat muscles.

He giggled a bit when he felt the tongue on his face before feeling something warm and wet envelope around his head until it completely covered it. Soon it was working down his neck and towards his shoulders. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was so comfortable and relaxed that he couldn't care less.

Kaa continued to shift himself downward, gulping the pet inch by inch. When he reached the mess on the man cubs chest he lapped it up, flicking his tongue across the cute little nipples playfully. Who ever said not to play with your food?

Ranjan gasped and let out muffled mewls, feeling the touch to his sensitive nubs. His smile grew wider when he felt that same tongue tickle across his belly button, squirming and helping Kaa swallow him in the process.

Grinning in amusement, he made his way down to the now fully erect cock and swallowed around it, tightening his muscles against the flesh to tease Ranjan.

Eyes swirling faster, he began to wriggle and grind his member against the wall of heat and wet that was surrounding him. It felt so good!

Kaa made it all the way down to his feet before grinning and tickling the soles of those wriggling appendages.

Letting out one final mewl he came once again, toes curling in bliss as he rode out the waves of ecstasy before going limp.

He let out a snicker and pulled the child out with his tail. He wasn't going to let his pet die quite so soon. Not until he'd gotten his revenge. Kaa grinned down at the saliva covered pet who was still smiling blankly at nothing. Moving himself to face him eye to eye he activated his swirls once more.

"I'll let you ssssleep for now, but tomorrow… you sssshall find your friend for Massster Kaaa…"

"Yess… M…Massster…" Ranjan slurred tiredly, eyes dipping down as he fell into a deep sleep. Happy that from today on, he was Master Kaa's pet.

 **And there you have it. My pointless smut story that I did because I wanted to write a story with Ranjan in it for once. Once again, if I get at least 5 reviews I'll post a second chapter for this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wasn't sure if I was going to do another chapter or not, but I managed to get a few reviews and decided to post a second chapter. Glad to see I'm not the only one who's into this type of thing. Maybe this'll inspire more like this to be written. Hope you enjoy the next bit of kinkiness. If I get up to 6 reviews I'll post a third chapter but until then we'll see how people like this one.**

 **I do not own Jungle Book or any of its characters. If I did, there would have been more Kaa hypnosis**

 **(Warnings: Lemon, hypnotism, shota, somewhat incest, minor asphyxiation)**

* * *

Ranjan awoke the next morning to find himself buried inside lovely warm coils. It took him a minute to remember how he got there, smiling blissfully as he recalled wonderful swirls and pleasure like he'd never known. It was all thanks to his generous new Master Kaa!

"Ah, I ssssee that you are awake little pet."

He looked up and saw the object of his happiness. "Good morning Master Kaa."

"Good morning, Ranjan~ I trussst that you sssslept well?"

"Of course!" Ranjan hurried to say. "Thank you so much!"

His master seemed pleased by his words and he felt his chest bubble with happiness. He'd done good!

"That'sss my good pet~ I have a sssspecial missssion for you today."

The young boy tilted his head curiously but nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master Kaa! What is it?"

"I want you to find your little friend, Mowgli. He and I have sssomething to disssscusss. We had a… disssagreement, and I would like to ssset thingsss right by giving him a ssssurprise."

Ranjan smiled as he listened. Master Kaa's surprises were always so amazing! Mowgli was so lucky to be getting one from him.

"Now, be a good boy and find the man-cub. Do not tell him about me- merely lead him back here and I'll take care of the resssst. Do you underssstand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good… But before you go," Kaa lifted his tail into the trees for a moment before returning it, holding a banana in front of Ranjan. "Be ssssure to eat up~! We want to be niccce and plump, don't we?"

He nodded and obediently opened up wide.

Kaa squeezed the fruit and let the banana shoot out of its casing and into the child's wide mouth. He grinned as Ranjan began sucking on the fruit and imagined all of the things he could do with those lips. He settled for helping make sure that he became nice and round.

"There now, be quick and bring Mowgli to me my dear pet. When you do, I sssshall reward you assss well~"

Ranjan grinned around his banana and scurried off, still eating his breakfast. He couldn't wait to make his Master happy once more.

Kaa watched his pet with a look of mischief. It was only a matter of time before he finally had his revenge on that wretched little man-cub once and for all. This time… he would NOT escape from his coils.

The young man-cub quickly made his way back to the man-village, the whole time picturing blissful swirls of colors behind his eyes. He would make sure that he made his Master pleased and he would get the chance to have Mowgli share the bliss as well. This was going to be great!

Back at the man-village, Mowgli and Shanti were searching for Ranjan. He had gone missing and hadn't been seen since the night before. While it was normal for the young boy to go wandering off, it was still concerning for him to be gone so long.

"Mowgli, do you think he wandered into the jungle?" Shanti asked, looking haggard from searching most of the night and morning.

The man-cub sighed tiredly. "He probably did… I'll go looking for him. You stay here, and I'll be back soon." He quickly left and made his way down to the river, determined to find his adopted brother.

He hadn't been in the jungle in over a week due to being busy with other things and found himself enjoying the feeling despite his worry over Ranjan. He missed living here…

"Mowgli! Mowgli!"

His dark eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice coming from up ahead and ran toward the sound. "Ranjan?!"

"Mowgli! Over here!"

Mowgli continued to follow the sound of the younger boy until he saw a very dirty and disheveled Ranjan hurrying around the corner, leaping into his arms. "Ranjan! Where have you been?!"

"I've been in the jungle!" The boy grinned at him widely. "I found something really cool!"

He laughed at his excitement and shook his head. "That's great, Ranjan, but we should head back home before we're missed-"

"No! You gotta come and see! It's really cool, I promise!" Mowgli couldn't leave! He had to bring him to see Master Kaa!

"I dunno…" Mowgli looked uncertain but when he saw Ranjan giving him 'the eyes' he groaned dramatically and gave in. "Alright I'll go with…"

"Yay!" Ranjan cheered, hopping down and running back the way that he'd come from. This was going to be so fun! He had been a good boy for his master and he might even be rewarded for it!

"Wait- slow down!" Mowgli ran to catch up to him, trying to keep him in eyesight at all times. After a while they came to a tall tree in a darker part of the forest, the tree's blotting out much sunshine. He hadn't been to this part of the jungle and was wondering what Ranjan wanted to show him.

"We're here!" Ranjan cheered loudly, looking excited as he tried to search for the snake. He couldn't see him yet, but he knew that this was where he would be. Just thinking about his Master Kaa made him shiver in bliss.

"Alright, what did you want me to see, Ranjan?" He asked, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the younger boy.

He kept looking around before he finally spotted what he was looking for. "It's up there! Do you see it?"

Mowgli glanced up curiously and began to search for what his brother wanted him to see. He couldn't see much yet and tried harder to find it. "I don't see anything, Ranjan."

Ranjan came up beside him and helped by turning his head to look in the right direction. "Right up there… Just keep looking…"

Nothing was jumping out at him yet- wait… Mowgli narrowed his eyes and strained to get a better look. He could see something… it was very faint, but he could just make out colors-

Kaa shifted closer and sped up his swirls, making sure to capture the man-cub's attention as soon as he could. He didn't want any chance of the pesky boy escaping. He secretly applauded Ranjan for bringing him here and putting him right in eyesight. He would have to reward his pet once he had Mowgli.

Mowgli's eyes grew wide as he saw the colors shining down at him from the cover of the trees, finally recognizing where he had seen them before and moving to turn away when Ranjan's little hands grabbed hold of him and kept him in place.

"R Ranjan-"

"It's alright, Mowgli, you're going to love this!" Ranjan promised him, smiling dreamily as he saw the colors. His own eyes were starting to lazily swirl at the sight.

"That'ssss right, man-cub… lissssten to your friend… Jussst look into my eyessss Mowgli… You remember thisss, don't you? The blisss…. No worriesss… no thoughtsss…" Kaa slithered closer and made sure to stay in Mowgli's eyesight at all times. "You know you've misssssed thissss~ You've desssired thisss~"

Mowgli soon found himself reluctantly listening to Ranjan and Kaa, looking up into the swirls until his own eyes copied them. When Kaa's left eye changed to yellow so did Mowgli's right. When Kaa's right changed to blue so did Mowgli's left. His body grew more relaxed as his thoughts began to slip away, his earlier fear fading as he absorbed more colors. "I…h have…?" He asked in a slurred tone, voice sluggish.

"Yesss… man-cub…" Kaa's tail slithered down and wrapped around Mowgli's head to keep it in place, pressing his face even closer until their eyes were nearly touching. "Ever ssssince you humiliated me, you've felt ssso guilty over it. You were asssshamed of how much you loved my coilssss and my colorssss, and you have regretted leaving them, haven't you?"

As Mowgli began to drown in colors he found that Kaa was right… he had loved being wrapped up in those coils. He'd loved falling into the swirling colors and never wanted to leave them, yet he had run away from it- hurting the wonderful snake in the process. Guilt weighed heavily in him for his reaction. He had been nervous about being around Kaa but for some reason he couldn't remember why now…

"Y Yes…"

"That'ssss right, man-cub. You feel terrible for what you've done and want to apologizzze for your missstake," Kaa hissed to him seductively, gently using his tail to card the hair out of Mowgli's face. "Issssn't that right?"

"Yes… that's… r right…" Mowgli murmured, agreeing with the snake as his eyes opened wider.

Kaa grinned as he watched his plan unfold. It was going perfectly! He was so close to making the man-cub his own… he only had to kick it up a notch. Pulling back for a moment he slithered over to Ranjan and whispered in his ear.

The young man-cub had been waiting patiently for his Master to instruct him on what to do next, happily swaying dreamily while being lost in the colors. Soon though he heard the sound of Master Kaa.

"Lissssten my pet, why don't we ssssshow Mowgli a nicccce ssssurprissse? Do you remember how I pleeeasssed you with my tail yesssterday? Right here~?" He lightly rubbed the front of the blue loincloth teasingly.

He gasped and lightly grinded against the tail, grinning happily as he nodded. He was going to help Mowgli feel so good AND he was helping Master Kaa. "Y Yes Master…!"

The snake grinned and nudged him toward the older man-cub before returning his attention to Mowgli, who was still standing there with a slack expression on his face. Time to put him completely under his spell for good.

"Now, man-cub, tell me… what do you want…?" Kaa turned his hypnosis back on and allowed his swirls to strengthen.

Mowgli's mouth hung open and he stared back wide eyed. "I… I want your c colors… ah!" As he finished speaking, he distantly felt something reach into his loincloth and grasp onto his member. He gasped in shock at the unexpected tingles of pleasure in that area. No one had ever touched it before… he had no idea it could feel so good.

"Issss that all you wisssh for? All you dessssiiiire…?"

Kaa's voice hissed seductively from above, mingling together with the pleasure being inflicted upon him. He shivered as the small hand gripping him tightened and pumped on. Mowgli struggled to think as he answered him in a weak voice. "Coi… your- ah! C coils… W waaaahnt y your… c coils…"

"That'ssss right, man-cub… you want thissss. You've wanted thisss from the ssstart. Sssay it…"

"I… I wanted this… f from… start…" Mowgli repeated, eyes opening wider and wider as the hand pumping him picked up speed. He began to instinctively hump into the touch and found himself loving it even more. Kaa was right- he HAD wanted this all along. How could he be such a fool to have run away?

"You ssssaid that you wisssh to apologizzze… isss that right?"

"Y Yes! I want… to a apologize…" He agreed quickly in a breathless voice. His body was trembling, and he was beginning to pant. He had to apologize for his shameful actions.

"Jussst look into my eyesss, man-cub… that'ssss it…" Kaa hissed. "In order to apologizzze to me, you mussst ssssurrender yourssself and become my ssslave."

"S…slave…?" Mowgli asked, his thoughts growing fuzzy as he tried to focus on what was going on. Surrender? Slave? He didn't know what that meant but the pleasure he was feeling was distracting him. He couldn't think straight, and he didn't want to. He just wanted to feel good and if this meant he would get to then he'd agree to about anything.

"Yessss… become my sssslave and do assss I command. It feelsss sssso good to lisssten and obey, doessssn't it Ranjan?"

"Yes, it's wonderful to obey Master Kaa!" Ranjan agreed with a dreamy smile, still pumping mindlessly. "He makes you feel so good…"

He groaned and humped faster while listening to their words, a slow smile beginning to grow on his face. "Obey…"

"That'ssss it… Look into my eyesss and let go of your thoughtsss… Let go of your worriesss… the better you feel, the lesssss you'll think… You are nothing but my sssslave to do with asss I pleassse now... It isss only right after humiliating me. Let go of it all… and trussst… in me~"

The hand tightened. Faster and faster it pumped. The colors swirled brighter. He felt so dizzy and overwhelmed. The pleasure was too much for his weak little mind. He had to let go… let go… let- PING! With his last shred of resistance snapped, Mowgli's eyes opened wide and he cried as he climaxed hard into his red loincloth. He flopped back against Ranjan's smaller body and grinned mindlessly at nothing. His eyes were swirling madly with the colors of his surrender.

Kaa chuckled triumphantly. Finally! He had the man-cub all to himself! He could do with him as he wished.

"Well done, my little pet. You sssshowed Mowgli here the truth and now he can ssstay with usss forever~" The serpent praised his first catch, his tail sliding down and giving the plump ass a squeeze.

Ranjan mewled at his Master's praise, beaming up at him in happiness. He was such a good pet to Master Kaa. Now Mowgli was a slave and going to have so much fun! "Thank you, Master Kaa! Will Mowgli feel good too?"

"Oh yesss… in fact, thisss is your reward, my ssssilly little pet! You sssee… I want you to ssshow Mowgli what it meansss to be a sssslave to me. You will train hisss assss to love being filled, just as yoursss lovesss it too. If you do well, I may… reward you further~"

He grinned brightly and quickly set to work. The young man-cub knew just what to do in order to obey his Master. He helped Mowgli onto his hands and knees before yanking down the messy loincloth impatiently. The thing was in his way! Once he saw the puckered hole he giggled and leaned forward, shoving his little cum covered fingers inside.

Mowgli, who had been in a happy daze up until that point, gasped in surprise at the unexpected feeling. It felt so good… everything felt so good now. How could he have ever thought Master Kaa was bad? He had been so wrong…

Ranjan wiggled his fat little fingers around inside of the tight hole, amazed at how warm it was in there. No wonder Master Kaa wanted to be inside him! It must feel so great! He wiggled them faster in excitement.

"Ahh… Aaahnn! N Nyaaa!" Mowgli moaned and grinded onto the digits wriggling inside of his rump. He could vaguely remember seeing some of the wolves doing something like this… but he couldn't bother trying harder to grasp the memory. Why should he think? It was too much work. He'd rather let his thoughts drift away.

Unable to wait any more, Ranjan wiggled out of his own blue loincloth and pointed his plump member at Mowgli's entrance. He knew instinctively what to do and impatiently slammed inside.

Swirling eyes flew open and crossed at the sudden intrusion, his mouth falling open and releasing a loud squeal. A litany of moans and grunts escaped him as something continued to push in and out of his backside, his pleasure growing. "Ahhnn…! Oh! R Raanjaaaan~!"

"Now now, my sssslave. We wouldn't want that big mouth of yoursss attracting unwanted attention…" Kaa said in disappointment, tsking as he slid his tail over. The last thing he needed was someone interfering yet again. In a matter of seconds, he had his coils wrapped around Mowgli's throat and gave a squeeze to cut off his air for a bit as punishment. "That wasss very naughty of you…"

A loud 'GULP' sounded as Mowgli was choked, eyes bulging out. His head became even lighter than it already was, as though it was in the clouds, and all he could feel was how intense his body felt as it was pounded into. It felt so good… so good… he needed more.

Ranjan couldn't be happier. He was having the time of his life as he thrust mindlessly into his older brother. Soon Mowgli would be just like him and love the feeling of being filled up. It was such an honor to be treated like this by Master Kaa… they were both so lucky!

Kaa watched in satisfaction as his two man-cubs thrusted together, one ramming inside while the other- cheeks puffed out and eyes round- was drooling as he backed into the other's movements. It was always a good sign when they gave in like this. It proved that they were truly under the spell. Turning his attention back to his first servant, he chuckled at the mindlessly happy expression on Ranjan's face. He should probably continue with his second plan.

Suddenly he felt something slip into his mouth and paused for a brief second until he realized that he could taste something familiar- a banana! He grinned around it and happily munched on the fruit, remembering his Master's promise to plump him up.

Mowgli was just about to pass out from the pleasure and lack of air when he suddenly felt something grip onto his cock tightly, preventing his rising orgasm. He squirmed needily and tried to keep humping to get the pleasure back. It was there but he couldn't finish on his own.

"Ah ah ah… you're not allowed to releasssse until I sssay sssso… I believe that you ssstill need to apologizzzzed for your actionssss… after all, you feel ssso terrible for it," Kaa chuckled and suddenly slid the tail tip into the slit of Mowgli's throbbing member, toying with the poor slave.

The man-cub gave a choked whine and thrashed wildly, whimpering and giving desperate thrusts as the pleasure increased. He could feel his need sky rocket and he wanted to cum so badly but he couldn't unless his Master Kaa told him so. He wanted to be good for him.

He snickered at the look of need on the horny man-cub's face. "Look at you~! Sssuch a horny beassst you are. Ssssaaay what a horny beassst you are~" He loosened his choke hold and grinned in delight as he teased him.

"Ahh~! I I' horny… b beassst….!" Mowgli panted, eyes swirling and drool leaking out.

"That'sss right. You're nothing more than one of the wolvesss you usssed to live with. From now on, when you're with Ranjan here, you'll be nothing more than hisss horny wolf in heat…" Kaa ordered smugly in amusement. "What do you sssay, you silly horny wolf-cub?"

Hearing the words, Mowgli's smile widened and he gave a happy whimper. He was Ranjan's now. Ranjan's and Master Kaa's. He was so happy and grateful. He quickly squirmed and tightened himself around the cock inside him, begging and whimpering needily.

"Sssuch a good boy, aren't you? Who'sss a good boy~?"

Mowgli let out a silly bark and panted, tongue lolling out and smile widening. He was the good boy!

"Issssn't he a good boy, my pet? How he triesss so desperately to take your cock into hisss body? Such a silly mindless wolf-cub!"

The younger man-cub nodded as he smiled around the current banana in his mouth. Mowgli was definitely a good boy. A very silly wolf-cub indeed!

Mowgli beamed with happiness as he listened to their praise and felt Ranjan thrust rapidly inside of him. Yes… he wanted to be filled more than anything. It was what he was meant to do. He was meant to be filled and to pleasure others. It was his purpose- to please Master Kaa and his brother Ranjan.

It was so much easier to just obey than to think…

Ranjan moaned and cried out, thrusting away while continuing to be fed. By the time he was on his third banana he was ready to cum so badly but waited until his Master said so. He was so close… so very close…

"Alright my pets… I will let you cum, and when you wake up, you will never want to leave my ssside again… CUM~!"

Together the two let out moans and howls of pleasure, cumming in unison, one shooting across the forest floor while the other filled Mowgli up with his seed.

They collapsed on the ground, Ranjan laying on top of Mowgli and still buried inside of his ass while Mowgli was sprawled out with a stupid grin on his face. Both were covered in sweat and flushed but had happy faces and swirling eyes.

Kaa cackled at the mindless looks on their faces. Oh, he was going to have fun with these two… A lot of fun…

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter. If you liked it, let me know by reviewing it. It helps to know if anyone wants more or not. Happy New Years to everyone and enjoy the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I decided to start writing more once I saw the reviews from chapter 2. I haven't thought about using magic before in this story, but I might think about it in later chapters or in my next story. To those of you who gave their idea's, I wouldn't mind listening to any idea's you guys have, just PM them to me. I can't guarantee that I'll have all of them in the story and I apologize but I would definitely read them all. It's nice to see other people into this like me. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

 **Also in honor of the third chapter I made my own fan-art and have added it to the main pic on this story. First time trying something like that so hope it turned out good.**

 **I don't own Jungle book or any of the characters- I only own the kink**

 **(Warnings: Hypnotism, lemon, shota, somewhat incest, asphyxiation)**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Ranjan and Mowgli had started living with their Master and many things had changed in that time period. For one thing, the two had discarded their loincloths in favor of being naked all the time in order to please Kaa. He had said he preferred to admire them in their natural state than in those silly cloths.

The second thing that had changed was that Mowgli had grown into his roll as slave- waiting on his Master Kaa hand and foot and being a good little wolf-cub for his brother Ranjan. Any time he was with the younger boy he became a horny beast and wanted nothing but hot desperate mating time. He was happy how he was now; not a thought in his silly head and a puppet to play with.

Ranjan on the other hand was starting to plump up some. His bottom was nice and round now which pleased Kaa greatly while his baby fat had grown some in all the right places. He was also quite happy that he could play with his brother Mowgli and help his 'hunger' while also pleasing his beloved Master Kaa whom he loved so very much.

Kaa meanwhile was having the time of his life! He'd spent the past week grooming the two into his fantasy and the outcome was wonderful. Mowgli, the bane of his existence, was nothing more than a silly mindless servant to him now that didn't know anything except the pleasure of being with his Master's.

Ranjan was also the perfect pet and Kaa was growing quite pleased with the little man-cub. While he was still upset about the whole 'rock incident' he was genuinely satisfied with his pet and was looking forward to keeping him around for a long time. Not to mention that he was amused by the little one's enthusiasm.

Currently he was watching the two while enjoying his favorite pass time- humiliating Mowgli. He had shown Ranjan that the best way to please him was to tease Mowgli, but not let him cum for long periods of time. It was amusing to see his slave's expressions while he tried to release his seed from his pained balls.

His pet was standing in front of the older man-cub and was doing a special dance that Kaa had taught him. It involved Ranjan swaying about and rolling his hips to a beat only he could hear in his head, his round plump ass showing nicely in front of Mowgli.

The poor desperate boy was watching hungrily with a needy whimper, drool sliding down his slack mouth and humping the air uselessly. His erect cock was leaking pre-cum constantly and was swollen from the teasing it had taken the past hour. He could do nothing though- Kaa had ensured that he was pinned by his coils against his wrists while playfully taunting him.

"Poor ssssilly wolf-cub… ssso desssperate for sssex. Jussst look at that deliccious rump~! Don't you want to touch it? To pound away insssside that tight heat?"

Mowgli panted and nodded quickly with a yip, thrusting his hips in agreement.

"Who'sss a ssssilly wolf-cub? Sssay who'ssss a sssilly wolf-cub?" Kaa taunted mischievously.

He let out a loud bark and bucked wildly, grinning stupidly up at his Master. His eyes were a constant swirl of colors now and Kaa liked to keep it that way. It reminded him of his victory over the pest.

"That'sss right~! You are a sssilly wolf-cub~" He praised him with a condescending tone.

Turning his attention to his favorite pet, he called him over. "I think that he'sss earned a little treat, wouldn't you agree?"

Ranjan giggled and smiled down at his brother. "I think so- he's been a good boy!"

Kaa chuckled and lightly flicked his tongue across Ranjan's cheek. "Yessss… just asss you have."

He giggled harder and blushed at the action, feeling extremely happy that his Master was so pleased by him. "I have?!"

"Indeed- why don't you enjoy yourssself with him? After all, he looksss ssso pathetic like thisss…"

Ranjan looked at Mowgli and nodded with a grin. He did look pathetic, all tied up and thrusting at nothing. It was so funny to watch! But Mowgli looked happy with a smile on his face, so he must enjoy it. What a silly wolf-cub he was!

He quickly moves over and straddles the other, situating himself so that the next time Mowgli thrust up he would enter his ass in one go. His plan worked fantastically. In no time at all he was bouncing away on Mowgli's cock and moaning in bliss. He loved to be filled just as much as he loved to fill.

Kaa watched in satisfaction as the two went at it, smiling at the scene. Oh, how he loved his life now…

"Well well well! What have we here?"

The serpent looked up and saw a group of monkeys observing from the tree's up above.

"Hey, it's that crazy man-cub!"

"Yeah that's him!"

Kaa frowned slightly at having his pets be seen by others but suddenly had a marvelous idea. He had heard of the trouble that Mowgli had caused to King Louie and his monkey followers and decided he could use this to his advantage…

"Ssssay now, how would you like to get your revenge on the man-cub?" He asked them, already feeling mischievous.

The monkeys exchanged glances before one asked warily. "What's the catch, man?"

"I only have two rulessss… you cannot touch thissss man-cub," he pointed his tail at the currently bouncing Ranjan. "Only Mowgli. My sssecond rule… issss that you cannot enter the man-cub yoursssself. But that doesssn't mean you can't play and humiliate him in… other waysss~" He chuckled as he saw the grins on their faces. Oh, this was going to get interesting!

* * *

It took them a few hours to reach King Louie's palace thanks to Kaa's slithering. The monkeys had split up, a few staying behind while the rest swung off to give King Louie the news. Walking at Kaa's side were his pet and slave, both smiling mindlessly as they trailed after their master. It was amusing for Kaa to see. That pesky man-cub was willingly walking toward his humiliation all on his own! He had Ranjan to thank for this and silently promised himself to reward his pet soon.

Coming to thrown room, Kaa watched as King Louie himself sat up straighter and smiled lazily at the serpent and his two man-cub's.

"Weeeeell now, this day just got a whole lot more interesting!" Louie mused happily, lightly swinging over with his long arms.

The orangutan eyed over the man-cub who'd caused his palace to collapse a few years ago and noticed his swirling eyes and silly empty smile. He knew of Kaa's tricks and couldn't help but grin in satisfaction at what had become of the man-cub.

Mowgli stood in his spot in a slouched position, arms dangling limply at his side while smiling dreamily at nothing. He'd followed his Master Kaa all the way here and all he could focus on was how could his body felt when he'd brushed across bushes and shrubs, the long leaves caressing his naked body. It seemed everything was always so sensitive, and he enjoyed the twinges of pleasure.

Ranjan on the other hand was looking around curiously. He'd happily journeyed to the palace with cum still leaking from his rump and body covered in sweat and his own seed. He was soon distracted however by the sight of the strange orange monkey who was inspecting his brother.

"I captured the man-cub'sss a few daysss ago and finally had my revenge on Mowgli… however I haven't finisssshed with him yet. You too have been humiliated by thisss pessssky boy ssso I deccccided to be generousss- He'ssss all yoursss for today~" Kaa chuckled and lightly nudged Mowgli forward. "Do whatever they tell you, sssslave~"

Louie chuckled as well and grabbed a hold of the man-cub. From what he could tell from Mowgli's cum covered state he knew exactly what kind of slave that Kaa had turned him into. He knew what the snake's rules were but already had an idea in mind for how to play with the man-cub. "Ohh I have plans for you, man-cub!"

Mowgli heard his beloved master's voice and nodded obediently, wanting nothing more than to please Master Kaa and do whatever he wants. It feels so good to obey Master Kaa…

* * *

Kaa slithered off with Ranjan once he'd given Mowgli to the monkeys, wanting some time alone with his favorite pet. It had been too long since he'd had time to play with him and he was going to make up for it. He came to an empty room and coiled up his pet until he was wrapped around his shoulders lazily.

"Sssso, my pet~ have you been enjoying your rewardsss with Mowgli~?" He asked coyly, lightly flicking his tongue against the round cheek and earning a giggle.

"Uh huh! It feels really good, Master Kaa!" Ranjan answered with a bright smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Thatssss good~! But I've been feeling very lonely without you…" Kaa pouted dramatically, voice full of sadness.

Immediately Ranjan felt guilty and awful. How could he have made his beloved master feel like that?! He had to do something to make it up to him. "I'm sorry, Master Kaa! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I'm afraid that it'ssss too late now…" Kaa sighed heavily, turning his head away from the man-cub. "The hurt issss very deep…"

"Please, let me make it up to you, Master!" Ranjan begged.

"Ohh, I ssssuppossse I can forgive you…" He sighed indulgently, absentmindedly playing with Ranjan's hair. "But I need sssomething in return for my kindnessss~"

"Anything!" He promised eagerly.

Grinning at his pet's response, he slipped his tail downward and slid it into Ranjan's still leaking rump.

Feeling the intrusion, he let out a moan and trembled at the now familiar and welcome feeling, squirming excitedly. "M M Master…"

"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you my pet?"

"Y Y Yess… I I would!" He panted, rocking himself against the tail happily. Already he was hard and leaking from the pleasure he was being given.

"You'd give up anything? Everything?"

"Yes!" Ranjan cried out when he felt that tail tip hit that magic spot inside him. He was so close already to exploding.

Kaa chuckled before pulling his tail out, eliciting a whine from his pet, and slid his coils up until his own leaking cock was level with the man-cubs ass. With a quick thrust he buried himself to the hilt.

"Oh~!" Squealing in surprise at the sudden fullness, he mewled and bounced over and over again on his master. It was so good! He loved this so much… so very much!

"That'sss it, Ranjan. Make your massster pleassssed. Keep bounccccing my beautiful pet~!" Kaa hissed, feeling the walls surrounding his cock tighten repeatedly. The boy was so tight…

"Ahn~! Oh~! Nnnhh… K Kaa~!" He moaned happily, drool sliding down from his slack jaw. "P Please… I wanna see t the pretty c colors- Nyaaa~!"

Chuckling evilly at the request he slid into the boy's line of sight. Seeing how deeply the man-cubs devotion was to him now sent waves of power through him, stroking his ego and happiness. The silly pet was now begging to be hypnotized! Oh, the irony of it all!

Deciding to play with him, he released a quick ring of color while picking up his pace. "You want thissss~? You want to be helplesssss under my sssspell~?"

Catching merely a glimpse of those wonderful colors, his eyes widened desperately in order to see more. "Yes! Ahn… I oh! I want… t this…! Please!"

With a wicked grin he let loose his hypnotic rings and poured them into Ranjan's willing gaze. He loved to see how far his pet had fallen and enjoyed the dumb grin appearing on his face when he was met with his desire.

The moment he saw Kaa's eyes change his own eyes grew wider and drank them in eagerly with a bright blank smile on his face. There they were… Bliss and happiness filled him and replaced his thoughts with pleasure. Soon he was drooling away and bouncing mindlessly like a good boy.

"Ssssuch a good pet you are~ I've trained you sssso well… you've pleasssed me ssso much, but you have another misssssion to complete for me~" Kaa hissed lazily, simply enjoying the man-cub's plump body and toying with it to his hearts content. He would never get tired of the round juicy rump and would make sure it never went hungry.

"Mi Misssion…" Ranjan repeated breathlessly, nodding dazedly while squirming with need on the cock buried inside him. More… he need more…

"Yesss, my pet~! Tell me about our sssslave'sss little girlfriend… You remember her, don't you~?"

As if his master had opened up a door he suddenly remembered the older girl who'd been his friend. "S Shanti…"

"Yesss, Sssshanti~" He snickered when he saw the shiver of bliss travel through his pet at the sound of her name. "I bet sssshe's lonely without you both~" He added in a sad tone.

Hearing this made Ranjan sad. He didn't want her to feel lonely. She shouldn't be lonely.

"Sssshe would be ssso much happier if sssshe were here with ussss, wouldn't sssshe?" Kaa told him, grinning and nodding his head up and down for Ranjan to follow.

Eyes still stuck watching the spirals before him the man-cub obeyed the movements and nodded in agreement. "Yes… s she would!"

"Of courssse ssshe would! After all, ssshe would feel ssso much better if ssshe were to meet me… You want your friend to feel good, don't you my sssilly little pet~!"

Smiling wider he quickly nodded and squirmed around at the thought of Shanti joining him and Mowgli. He wanted her to feel good. Of course, he did. She would feel so good with Master Kaa.

"Will you help her feel good~? Will you help her enjoy what I have to offer~?" He quickened his pace eagerly, feeling his oncoming release and wanting to help weaken his pet with the pleasure.

Moaning louder he bounced faster to keep up with his master and started to yell out his answer when a coil quickly wrapped around his throat and yanked firmly. He gulped and choked at the unexpected lack of air. The familiar feeling of light headedness accompanied by the intense pleasure was too much for him to handle.

"Naughty naughty Ranjan~ You ssshould know better by now then to be ssso loud~" Kaa teased him. "But for now, cum~!"

Eyes rolling back, he bucked wildly in Kaa's grasp as he obeyed readily, shooting his release into the air. Some shot across his chest but it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was pleasure.

With one last hiss of ecstasy he pumped his own load into his pet's ass, sighing in bliss as he felt the walls squeeze out everything he had to offer. Oh, he had chosen the perfect pet to be his…

Ranjan slumped in the coils supporting him with a dazed smile on his flushed face. His hungry ass had been filled up with his master's cum once again and he could feel it sloshing around inside of him. It made him so happy.

Chuckling to himself at the silly expression he slithered up and licked the man-cub's cheek affectionately. "Ssssuch a good boy… sssshall we sssee how Mowgli isss doing~?"

Smile widening at the gesture, he gave a tired nod. "Yes… m master…"

Kaa uncoiled him and led the groggy pet back the way they'd come, enjoying the sight of cum covering his chest and leaking out of his bouncing rump. Rounding the corner, he grinned at the image in front of them.

Mowgli was in the center of the monkeys on his knee's while they all hooted and hollered in laughter. He had two bananas stuffed in his mouth and it looked as though he was trying to suck on them both with a big smile on his face. Drool was leaking down his chin onto his chest. One hand was currently jerking himself off furiously with a banana peel over his cock, the other hand was thrusting another banana into his eager ass.

"That's it man-cub! You gotta fill that banana with your cream!" One of them crowed, mocking the horny man-cub.

"Don't forget to fill your ass too!"

"Look how eager he is!"

"That's a hungry one, that's for sure!"

Kaa grinned in amusement as he watched them play with the man-cub, enjoying seeing how pathetic his slave had really become. It pleased him greatly to know that this plaything couldn't do a thing to stop what was happening to him.

No one was coming for him now! None of his so-called friends knew that he was in the jungle so there'd be no one to stop his plans. Glancing at his grinning pet and then at his cumming slave, for the first time in many seasons he realized that he was in full control. Now all that was left was that pesky girl-cub…

* * *

 **It took longer than expected but I was trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. In the next chapter we'll be seeing Shanti but I was wondering, would anyone like to see Bagheera, the wolves or Shere Khan? Let me know what you guys think and again, if you have any ideas just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing the awesome reviews made me decide to start on this next chapter! Sorry its so late but I've been having writers block big time. Due to the voting, I've decided that the next chapter will have Bagheera in it and then the next will possibly have some of the wolves in it but for now, here comes Shanti! Again if anyone wants to offer some ideas I'm open to suggestions and hearing them out. If not for this story I might have them in other one's I make in the future.**

 **I don't own any Jungle Book or their characters- I just make the smut for them**

 **Warnings: Hypnotism, lemon, shota, possible somewhat incest.**

* * *

The plan was set into motion two days later.

Kaa had taken the time to figure out how he was going to capture the girl-cub and had decided the best way to do it was to lure her away while she was by the river. He'd learned from Ranjan that Shanti was usually there to gather water in the twilight hours, only this time she would not be returning back to the man-village…

Ranjan excitedly snuck his way back to his old home. It was time to bring Shanti to meet his Master Kaa and he couldn't wait to help her see her new role in life- as a servant to the incredible serpent. All too soon he was seeing a familiar river.

The young girl-cub kneeled at the edge of the river with a heavy sigh. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd seen Ranjan and a week since Mowgli had vanished as well. She was worried sick about the two boys, out there in the jungle, and wished that she could find out what happened to them… to the point where she was tempted to go out searching for them herself. She'd done it before to find Mowgli and has survived.

This time too there was no Shere Khan either- what else did she have to fear?

Spotting the older girl-cub he grinned happily. There she was! Now to just catch her attention.

"Psst…"

Shanti paused and lowered her pot in confusion, glancing around. What was that?

"Psst! Shanti…!"

Eyes widening, she quickly searched for the voice and caught a glimpse of a shaking bush. It was on the other side of the river. "Who's… who's there…?"

"Psst… come here!"

Despite her caution she found herself curious. She blamed Mowgli entirely for causing her paranoia of the jungle to nearly fade away all together. Now she actually enjoyed going out there sometimes and wasn't as scared. Ignoring the voice warning her in her head she hopped across the rocks and wandered over. "Hello?"

A bush farther away rustled, startling her with the suddenness.

"Psst… Shanti…!"

Recognizing the voice, she quickly ran towards the voice. "Ranjan?!"

Giggles answered her and suddenly the boy who'd been caught took off without warning. "Catch me!"

"Wait!" Shanti chased after him, racing through the undergrowth and trying to find the younger child. "Ranjan come back! Ranjan!"

He ignored her calls and scurried his way back towards Kaa's tree. He was so excited! Now they could all be together, and he'd show Shanti just what she was missing. Just the thought of Master Kaa showing her how good she'd feel once she belonged to him caused him to shiver in excitement.

"Ranjan!" Shanti cried out in frustration. She had been running forever now and all she wanted was to take a break. She was covered in sweat; her hair had started to come loose around her face and it was getting dark out. "Ranjan where are you going?!"

"This way!"

Groaning once again she continued to follow the sound of his voice, having lost sight of the shorter boy, and tried to keep going. All too soon though she'd fallen behind and her calls weren't being returned. Panting heavily, she paused and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Oh Ranjan… where are you?"

* * *

From up in the tree, Kaa watched Shanti's struggles in amusement while caressing Ranjan's baby fat cheek. His pet was smiling widely with rings of color swirling in his eyes- his reward for having gotten Shanti this far. The rest of his reward would be given later after he'd made the girl-cub his for good.

After ages of wandering around in circles and finding herself completely lost she sat down against a large tree and moaned tiredly. Where could he have gone too…? She shut her eyes and leaned back, too exhausted to continue her search for the missing boy. She just needed a few moments to catch her breath…

Kaa waited impatiently until he was sure that the girl-cub was sound asleep before he slowly slithered down towards her. He had her right where he wanted her- completely vulnerable, all alone and too weak to resist him. But he also wanted a bit of fun~

He soon came face to face with the dozing Shanti, amused by her current predicament. Carefully he lowered his tail tip and slid it under her dress, traveling up her inner thigh lazily, until he found what he was looking for.

In Shanti's dreams she was basking on the large rocks by the river, enjoying the warm sunlight shining down on her. It felt so soothing… the heat touching her flesh and causing a tingly feeling- although for some reason that tingly feeling was increasing on her leg… moving up her leg to the space between her legs.

"Nhh…" Shanti moaned softly, shifting in her sleep as the tail tip lightly flicked along the edges of her pussy.

Kaa's eyes gleamed in excitement but he forced himself to take his time. He had to do this just right or else he risked ruining the whole plan. He took the time to map out the area's that drew those beautiful sounds out, the one's that caused shivers to travel through the girl-cub's body.

The heated sensation was driving her crazy. It was growing stronger and Shanti couldn't help but spread her legs a bit curiously to see what would happen. A part of her wanted and hoped that it would make it better.

Seeing this reaction only caused the serpent to chuckle silently and offer the girl-cub what she wished. His tail tip lightly tickled at her clit for a few moments and caused her to lightly writhe and gasp at the pleasure. Despite enjoying the sight, it created he withdrew from her now wet pussy and slid up her skirt until he continued up her belly. When he slid under her shirt he discovered that her nipples were now rock hard.

"My my… what have we here?" He whispered playfully, lightly rubbing against one of them.

The tingling shot up unexpectedly and Shanti had to grab onto the rock in shock, squirming against it and beginning to pant with exhilaration. She'd never felt like this before! Too soon the feeling was gone and the heat moved up her stomach towards her petite breasts. She'd been happy when they started to grow and knew that in time they'd grow to be like all the other women's in the village. Feeling the unfamiliar touch to her nipple she mewled and arched upwards needily.

Oh, this was too perfect~! This girl-cub was practically begging for his touch! It would be too easy to bring her into his fold and make her his, just like he'd done to Ranjan and Mowgli. He could already see good things in the future for this particular girl-cub… she'd be different then the mindless slave Mowgli had become- however she would not be as special as his pet Ranjan.

Oh no… He knew what she'd become in time.

Deciding that it was time to move on to the next step he slid his tail further up until it came up to her face, still tangled up in her clothes. He moved closer, coming face to face with the sleeping and horny cub, before carefully opening her right eyelid half way in order to pour his hypnotic rings directly into her subconscious.

The touches left her breast and left Shanti confused and hot. She didn't understand what was happening to her anymore. All she wanted was for it to keep happening. Her dream suddenly began to change… suddenly she could see colors shining in front of her. Blues… Yellows… Purples… They were so pretty…

Seeing the eye slowly start to fill with his rings he smiled in satisfaction and hissed encouragingly. "That'ssss it, Sssshanti… let the colorssss sssurround you… Jussst keep looking at them, aren't they pretty~?"

Shanti slowly started to stir and became aware of a voice speaking to her distantly, trying to figure out where she'd heard that voice before… but she couldn't seem to focus on anything but those colors…

Unknown to her, in the waking world her right eye was now swirling with the same colors she was seeing in her mind and slowly her left eye was starting to open on its own.

"C…Colors…"

Kaa grinned madly at the unconscious reaction and slid closer until they were nearly touching. Once he saw both eyes fully open he began to sway back and forth in front of her. "Thatssss it, Sssshanti~"

In no time the rings were spiraling faster, her mouth hung open as she stared up at him in awe, looking as though the colors were the most important thing in the world.

Chuckling at the adoration on her face he slowly slid his tail across her cheek affectionately. "Don't you jusssst love the colorssss, Sssshanti? Of courssse you do… Why, you've loved them ever sssince you sssaw them all thossse yearsss ago~"

As if a part of her had woken up she realized that he was right. She had loved them! Oh, how she had loved them! She had remembered that night for a long time after… remembering those swirling orbs…

"But, you chossse to leave them…" Kaa added sadly, looking hurt by her decision. "You left behind that wonderful deliccccious sssenssssation to look for the man-cub, Mowgli~"

Shanti felt a mixture of guilt and confusion. She had left! But… there was something about Mowgli… she'd been looking for Mowgli then… wasn't she looking for someone earlier…?

"M Mowgli…?"

"Yesss… you went sssearching for him. You care for thisss man-cub, don't you? He isss your friend?" He hissed softly, his tone softening to a friendlier tone.

That's right. Mowgli was her friend. A good friend…

"In fact, he isss one of my friendsss too. Him and hisss brother Ranjan are very closssse to me. Would you like to ssssee them~?

Ranjan… Ranjan and Mowgli… "Y Yes…"

Kaa smiled brightly and leaned in closer. "I can bring you to them both… all you have to do issss look into my eyessss and relaxxx… Let yourssself feel the pleasssure and enjoy it…" His tail shifted under her dress and began to tease her pussy once more.

Obeying the words she allowed herself to relax and fall slack only to feel same heat as before sliding up her leg and suddenly she could feel her special place being touched in a way she'd never felt before. A moan escaped her but she kept her attention on the swirling colors above her.

"Sssuch a good girl-cub~!" Kaa cooed, continuing to tease her womanhood until juices began to gather on his tail tip. "Doessss it feel good? Of courssse it doesss~ You love thisss don't you? You love being treated the way you dessserve… like a princccessss…"

A princess… Is that what she was? She didn't understand what that meant but it must be so because he said so. She moaned and panted. "I I love t this…"

The tail suddenly dipped inside and began to wiggle around lazily. "If you come with me you'll never have to worry about that sssilly man-village and all their rulesss… You can essscape all your worriesss… and jusssst enjoy the pleasssure I give~ I can give you what you dessssire, but in order to do that, you musssst do sssomething for me in return~"

The pleasure increased and she bucked her hips in ecstasy, trying to get more. "Y Yes! A Anything!"

Kaa chuckled at her desperation and couldn't help but thrust in more to reward her for her eagerness. Oh this was going too easily. Best get right to it.

"To get what you desssire, you mussst ssssurrender and become my sssservant~" He whispered, eyes increasing and tail wiggling faster. "Ssssurrender… Sssurrender to your new Massster Kaa…"

"S…Surrender…" Shanti whispered breathlessly, trembling at the sensations overwhelming her body. All she had to do was surrender… she had to surrender… surren- the spike in movement inside her caused her eyes to widen and she let out a loud moan as she felt a gush of fluids escape her and a PING echo in her mind. She flopped back limply with a large smile across her face.

While it took longer then he expected for the girl-cub to finally give in he was pleased with himself for his victory. Finally… he now had all the pesky man and girl-cubs in his grasp. And he had special plans for this one. Oh, she'd never replace his beloved pet but she'd be higher then the mindless Mowgli, who he'd currently had plans for as well. For now, he'd work on getting the girl-cub ready for her new role in life.

"There we are, don't you feel sssso much better? You no longer have to worry about anything~ Now you are my ssservant and ssshall be treated asss ssssuch," He smiled and chuckled at her silly smile. "Aren't you happier now~?"

"Yesss…" Shanti sighed happily, rolling her hips to try and get more of his tail inside her. Oh how wonderful it felt.

"I sssee that you like thisss…" He lightly tickled his tail across her special spot and scooted closer to start wrapping her up in his coils. It would be a good idea to get her up in his tree and away from anyone watching them.

Releasing a whimper of pleasure she nodded her head, smile widening. She really did. As she laid there enjoying the feeling she could feel coils sliding around her body and shivered at the sensation. It was a strange yet blissful touch on her sensitive flesh.

Once wrapped up to her chest he began to pull her upwards and out of sight of anyone who'd be looking for the girl-cub. He'd learned his lesson the last time he had her in his grasp and was interrupted by Ranjan- It reminded him to pay his pet a little treat later. After all, his pet deserved his reward for getting him the last of the man-cubs.

Coming up to the tree branch he shifted Shanti around until she was now standing on her own wrapped up in the coils. It would've been perfect except that the flimsy garment that she was wearing was getting in the way of his touch. He unwrapped his coils and shifted back so that she was free to move on her own.

"Undressss yourssself, Sssshanti~" He ordered smugly. "You are before your Massster Kaa and have no need for clothessss any longer~"

Nodding obediently, she pulled her clothes off to reveal her naked form. She had no need for them. Her master said so. It caused her bare skin to tingle as the night air hit flesh that was once covered. Her breasts had started developing more over the last few years and were nice and round hand-fills of warm soft flesh. Her curves had started showing and her belly was nice and slim.

He could see that she was going to grow into quite a looker already. This could prove very useful to him in the future…

"My my… look how beautiful you are~" He cooed in an admiring tone. "I can sssee that you are truly a goddessss… And you desssserve to feel like one. I know exactly what you need, dear Sssshanti…"

Standing there before her master bare of clothes caused Shanti's body to shiver. Her nipples had hardened at the night air hitting them for the first time and she could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. His words made her smile wider, a blush on her round face. "W What I need…"

Kaa grinned as he saw her bodies reactions. Already she was a horny thing! It was best to hurry up and make her transformation complete. Slithering his coils across her flesh until she had a few loops cocooning her body, dragging lazily across her nipples. He snickered at the moan that left her and how she tried to arch up into it. Wanting to hear more of those sounds, he slid his tail down between her legs and rubbed his body across her pussy.

Shanti couldn't handle all the sensations that were happening to her! Her body was on fire and she wanted more. More. More! Her nipples were so sensitive and hardened even more at the feeling of cool snake skin on them. Just as she thought it couldn't get any better she felt that same skin slipping across her lower lips, spreading them and sliding between the flesh. Her jaw went slack as she released a long stream of happy moans and whines.

Seeing what a drooling mess he had created with his administrations he couldn't help but be aroused and smug about his success. Slithering further he positioned himself so that his cock was right against her pussy.

"That'ssss it, Sssshanti… Are you hooooorny? I can help you with that, my sssservant~ I'll make you fffffeel ssssoo good~" Without warning he suddenly shoved his cock deep into Shanti's pussy, filling her up with his member.

Eyes widening she let out a loud scream of pleasure, spasming at the quick filling. She was so full! Sweat rolled down her body and her chest heaved with the panting breaths she took.

Once he was fully inside he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her. She was so tight and her heat was exquisite! He would definitely enjoy doing this in the future. Soon he had set a firm pace, bouncing her on his cock eagerly and watching her come undone.

"Do you know what thissss isss? Thisss isss what happensss when you become a woman~ You already love thissss feeling… you can't wait to have my cum insssiiide of you~ You can't wait to have anyone'sss cum insssside of you~!"

Shanti was overwhelmed. All she could do was lay wrapped in the coils holding her and squirm on the cock ramming into her body. The pleasure was so incredible! She could feel her body setting on fire and she wanted MORE. Yes, she wanted her Masters cum. She wanted cum. She loved it! "P Please Ma Master…! L Let me ha have iiiiit~!" She begged needily.

Kaa grinned in triumph and pounded away, his coils slithering around her breast and waist possessively. Oh she had no idea what she was agreeing to.

"When I cum inssside you, it'sss all you will ever wisssh for, my dear. Ssssoon you ssshall be begging anyone for their ssseed. Isss that what you want? Do you want to cum together Sssshanti~?"

"Yes! Ah! I uhnn! W want to c cuuuum~!" She wailed, a large grin on her face as she tried to tighten more around him encouragingly. That's what she wanted! She needed it! Her wonderful master was going to give her his cum!

"You want cum?" He asked teasingly, shifting and hitting her sweet spot with slow strokes. "You don't care whoooo'ssss cum~?"

"Y Yes! I w want cuuum!"

"Then… how about hisss?" Kaa suddenly reached up to a higher branch and retrieved the spirling eyed Ranjan who was still grinning dreamily. "Do you want hiiis cum?"

Shanti took one look at her "little brother" and nodded frantically. It didn't matter anymore- she was too far gone in the serpent's spell to protest. "Yes! Please Master Kaa…!"

Grinning at her obvious surrender to his control he turned to his beloved pet. "Do you sssee how happy sssshe is now, pet? It'sss all thanksss to your help," He leaned forward and gave his cheek an affectionate lick and drawing a giggle from him. "Why don't you go and feed her your cum~? Sssshe's very thirsssty~"

Ranjan smiled happily and rushed over to his friend. Finally- both Mowgli and Shanti were Master Kaa's! He was so happy that he made his Master proud. He waited for Shanti to be rearranged so that she was now bent forward with her body hovering in the air. The only thing she had freed from the coils was her head. Kaa had the rest wrapped up and had gone back to thrusting inside. The new position gave him all the power to do as he pleased.

Meanwhile he scooted forward and pulled Shanti towards his hardened cock eagerly. "Here you go, Shanti~! Take it all!"

The girl-cub quickly latched on to the younger boys member and tried to quickly take it all in. She instinctively knew to swallow and managed to fit it all in before hungrily sucking away.

Kaa watched his man-cubs with a lazy grin on his face. Finally he had all three of them in his grasp. He didn't have to worry about this girl-cub getting in his way and Mowgli had been dealt with better then he'd expected. Now he could finally take care of this.

The young man-cub happily moaned at the feeling of Shanti's mouth. It was so nice and wet! He couldn't wait to have fun with her and Mowgli from now on! Soon he was thrusting eagerly into her mouth and holding her face in position, so she couldn't move away.

Shanti was lost in a sea of pleasure. She could feel her Master Kaa's cock thrusting inside her and growing bigger as he drew closer to releasing his seed. She could feel her own climax approaching faster and faster. All she could do was squirm in his coils and stare up at Ranjan with wide swirling eyes, squished cheeks and drool sliding from her mouth as she took his cock in against her will. She wanted to taste his cum so bad and tried to swallow him deeper.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of moans, muffled cries, hisses of pleasure and the wet noises of mating that were getting quicker and louder. Soon a chain of events started. Kaa tightened his grip around Shanti and pumped his hot load into her body, filling her so much that it leaked out. Feeling this, Shanti cried out and came so hard her eyes rolled back at the wave of ecstasy. Her cries vibrated onto Ranjan's cock and he came in seconds with a loud moan as she quickly swallowed it all.

The three of them collapsed together in a heap of exhausted bliss. Ranjan fell backwards on his plump ass with a large dopey smile and covered in sweat with cum still leaking from his tip.

Shanti was still wrapped up from the waist up and currently laying in a puddle of her Master Kaa's seed, a wide smile and swirling eyes still shining on her drool and cum covered face.

Kaa was lazily resting back against a reclined branch with a smug grin. Oh how he couldn't wait to see what happened with these three. No one from the man-village would be able to find them… but there were some in the jungle who might. No matter- they would soon be taken care of as well.

* * *

 **And finally I give you chapter 4! It's been a bit longer than my usual post date but I've had major writers block. Hope the longer chapter makes up for it. And since I've gotten a million votes for it- the next chapters will be Bagheera then wolf pack! Until then, enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**After the long wait for chapter 4 I decided to make a quick start on chapter 5. I'm happy with how much this story is liked and will shoot for at least 6-chapter story. It's gotten more reviews then I thought it would but once again- if anyone has any ideas I'd be willing to listen. They may not all be used in this story, but they could be in others. For now- here's Kaa's revenge on Bagheera!**

 **I don't own Jungle book or its characters. I only own the smut and kink part**

 **(Warnings: Hypnotism, lemon, shota, minor asphyxiation, panther sex)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since anyone had seen Shanti and a month since Mowgli and Ranjan had gone missing. The people of the man-village had sadly started to give up hope that the three were still alive given the dangers of the jungle and had called off any attempts of a search party.

What they didn't know was that somewhere in the jungle, a certain python had taken full advantage of the fact he now had all the pesky man-cubs under his control.

Well- two were under his full spell. Ranjan on the other hand was usually left to do as he liked but it didn't matter. He had become addicted to the colors and would usually beg to see them at least once a day by his wonderful Master, who was only too happy to oblige. Kaa knew that Ranjan would never leave his side and would reward him for his loyalty and adoration by spoiling him with treats and affection.

There were days where he would simply leave Mowgli and Shanti hidden away in their tree and spend a day paying special attention to Ranjan alone and Kaa found himself enjoying those days most. He would happily feed his pet until his belly was full while thrusting into that juicy plump ass of his.

It would've been the perfect time; however, he had heard rumors that Bagheera was in the area. It gave him cause to be concerned. That old panther used to be Mowgli's mentor and if he caught the man-cub's scent then it would ruin everything! He had to think of a way to get that pesky feline out of his way.

An old ire rose as he recalled how it was thanks to Bagheera in the first place that he was stopped from making the man-cub his dinner. If it hadn't been for THAT interruption, then he would've been saved from much humiliation and pain when Mowgli threw him from the tree.

Slowly a mischievous grin spread across his face as a plan formed in his mind. He would make sure that the panther didn't interfere with him again…

* * *

It took two days to get everything ready for his next conquest. He had to first find out exactly where Bagheera would be and then come up with the perfect way to secure his plan. He would have to be very careful with his next move. The panther was a wise one and it would be a challenge to capture him once again. Last time the feline was still half asleep and hadn't been at his full alert. He'd have to catch Bagheera when he wasn't expecting it and he had an idea of how he could do it.

Not too far from where Kaa was hiding, Bagheera was laying on a stretch of earth in a patch of sunlight. It had been a nice day and the weather was a comfortable warmth that caused one to doze and bask. He had been up all night and had found himself a nice meal as a reward. It had been such a good hunt that he was still full and decided to take a moment and take a long-awaited nap. Little did he know that this was a big mistake…

Spotting the panther just below him a grin found its way onto Kaa's face. He silently lowered himself until he was hovering right above Bagheera's sleeping form. Now was the time.

A distant hissing sound near his ear stirred him, sounding vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. It wouldn't go away and finally he woke up enough to peek his eyes open, mouth already working to tell who ever it was to buzz off…

Only to be met with swirling blissful colors…

* * *

Bagheera blinked a few times and looked around. Something had woken him, but he wasn't sure what. He was currently resting under a tree and it was night time.

"I'm not afraid- I can look after myself just fine!"

He twitched in irritation and glanced over at the sulking man-cub. _That_ is what had woken him! Oh that pesky little man-cub was going to be the death of him! There had been a meeting at council rock and the wolves had come to the decision that Mowgli would have to leave the jungle and be brought to the man-village for his own safety. While he knew it was for the best, he cursed himself for suggesting it and foolishly volunteering himself to take him there!

He remembered listening to his complaining all the way here and had hoped that it would end when they'd stopped to rest but _nooo_ , Mowgli was still whining! The wolves had truly spoiled that cub. They hadn't disciplined him as he grew up and now he was nothing more then a rotten little thing.

"Come ooon, Bagheera! Just take me back home alreadyyy~!" Mowgli complained, arms folded and mutinous frown in place. "I don't even wanna go to the stupid Man-village. I'm not scared of a big dumb tiger either!"

The man-cub couldn't believe that he had to leave his home all because some tiger decided he wanted to get rid of him. It was so stupid! He hated this whole thing. All he wanted was to go back to his home with the wolves instead of being dragged all the way out here by dumb Bagheera!

"You'll be thinking differently when you're hunted own by that "big dumb tiger", foolish man-cub!" Bagheera retorted, feeling his irritation prickling. He couldn't believe that he'd agreed to travel with the boy. Ohh, his luck was truly horrid.

A humph left the young man-cub from where he was slouching against the tree. "You're just scared of him cause you're old and couldn't fight a newborn pup!" Mowgli retorted, mouthing off in his annoyance of the whole situation.

That's it! He'd had enough of this disrespectful child! His eyes flared in indignation as he sprung to his feet and stalked over to his charge. He would teach Mowgli to respect him and he would do so by giving him a punishment he knew would turn that attitude around.

The look of surprise on Mowgli's face didn't even make him pause as he pushed the man-cub over and pinned him to the ground. Bagheera ignored the squawk of protest and confusion from the boy and held him still.

"Now you listen here, man-cub. I have had quite enough of you disrespecting me! You may be younger than I but that does not mean you are wiser. In fact, you are the one who is most like a newborn pup! Always demanding attention and whining when it is not given! Well I am going to teach you a much-deserved lesson you little brat!"

Mowgli couldn't believe what was happening. What was Bagheera thinking?! He was stunned that the panther would react this way to his complaining. And he called him a brat! Offended, he tried to fight his way out by flailing his arms to try and smack at his guardian.

Bagheera didn't know what caused the idea to pop into his head but the second he questioned it he shook the thought away. The only way for Mowgli to respect him was to show him who was dominant. He would reeducate this man-cub and teach him to behave properly from now on!

"Bagheeraaaa! Get off! You're squishing me!" Mowgli whined, squirming from underneath the panther.

As he held the man-cub down he felt his cock sliding out of his sheath, growing excited as he pictured what was about to happen next. A voice echoed in his head and egged him on.

 _Make him ssssubmit to you… It'sss what you want… what you desssire… It will teach the man-cub to have resssspect… doing thisss will help him in the end…_

With those words in mind he shifted on top of the man-cub and searched for his goal. The moment the tip of his member touched the waiting hole he thrusted his way inside in one go all the way up to the hilt.

"Ba Bagheera what are you d do-IIIIIING!" Mowgli's question cut off into a squeal as he was suddenly entered by something large and hot. His eyes flew open and crossed while his mouth hung open. He felt so full!

Damn this man-cub was tight! Bagheera purred in delight and began to pump into Mowgli eagerly, not giving him a chance to adjust. The way he'd opened up so easily made him want to devour the boy and make him submit all the more. It was how it was supposed to be.

"I told you, man-cub- I'm going to teach you to respect me!" Bagheera grunted. "You won't be rude to me anymore!"

Mowgli didn't understand what was going on but his body felt like it was on fire! He didn't know what Bagheera was doing but he didn't want him to stop! He moaned and panted as he was filled again and again by the disgruntled horny panther. "A Ahhn! Nnghh! B Bagheeraaa!"

The black cat growled in pleasure and shifted so that he could grip onto Mowgli better. It also gave him an advantage by allowing him to thrust even deeper then before. He could hear the whines and pleads from the man-cub under him, feel his walls closing around him, and knew that his 're-education' was working splendidly. "That's it man-cub. Just obey me from now on and be a good boy."

Soon drool was rolling down his slack jaw and he could feel pressure in his own cock, hanging between his legs and swinging from the force of Bagheera's thrusts. He felt so hot… so full… if this was how he'd feel every time he obeyed he would never be bad again! But he needed more!

"B Bagheera! P Please!" Mowgli begged breathlessly. "M More!"

Hearing the man-cub beg spurred him on and he increased his pace. Soon he'd be shooting his seed into the tight hot heat around his cock… Bagheera growled lowly into Mowgli's ear and panted from the effort to hold back. He had to finish teaching his lesson.

"You will no longer yell at me or anyone else! You will learn to respect those who are in charge of you and will not complain! You'll enjoy it!" He ordered him. "In fact, from now on you're going to listen to everything I tell you!"

"Y Yes!" Mowgli agreed eagerly, desperately trying to thrust backwards into Bagheera's movements. "I I'll listen! P Please!"

Bagheera became lost in the pleasure, his thoughts drifting off until all he could feel was the bliss… the heat… he knew he was growing closer to that wonderful climax he knew was approaching in a matter of thrusts…

"Cum."

His eyes flew open and were met with colorful rings in his view. They became all he could see and in seconds he was having the most intense orgasm he'd ever had in his life, roaring out in ecstacy. His mind now completely vulnerable he had no chance at all- a loud PING went off in his head and he stood there smiling dumbly up at Kaa with wide swirling eyes.

Kaa grinned at the dumbfounded expression on Bagheera's dazed face which quickly changed to the usually mindless grin. He'd caught the panther unawares earlier and had given him a few… suggestions… before having him wake up to a bratty man-cub. What Bagheera hadn't realized was that the man-cub was under his own spell. Kaa had ordered his slave to act like a whiny little annoyance just as he was the night the snake had first met him. It had worked perfectly!

Not only had he gotten Bagheera under his control- he'd made the famously wise old panther bow to his will and had him dominate the man-cub he was supposed to be in charge of! To see such a proud and powerful creature reduced to one of his play things gave Kaa's ego a large inflation. And speaking of inflation…

"Look at you Bagheera~! Look how far you have fallen, the oncccce proud cat hasss been reduccced to thisss~ How truly pathetic you are little kitten," He mocked in delight. "Did you enjoy pounding the man-cub ssso desssperately?"

The second that Mowgli had heard his Master Kaa's command and seen those swirling eyes, he'd snapped out of his current state and returned to the empty headed little slave that he was. He gave a loud moan and came hard while feeling his insides flood with hot juices. It was so good… so full… he loved to feel something up his ass. It was all thanks to Master Kaa.

Bagheera stared up at the hypnotic gaze with a wide grin on his face. All this thoughts were fading and all he could feel was the incredible tightness around his cock. Slowly he began to roll his hips forward into the heat and moaned in delight, re-hardening rapidly inside the man-cub. It was true. He did enjoy it. Soon he was back to drilling into the ass in front of him.

"I ssshall take that asss a yesss…!" Kaa snickered at the sight of the panther humping away mindlessly as though a hormonal youth who can't control his urges. "How weak you are, little kitten, to give into sssuch depraved behavior~ Sssso ssshameful it isss… but you can't help it can you? You've alwaysss wanted to ssshow your true ssself~ Only I can releassse that ssside of you, Bagheera… Aren't you happy to finally let go and enjoy your desssiresss?"

Mowgli drooled heavily and clung to the ground with his ass in the air and face being pushed into the grass and dirt. Not that he noticed or cared. He was fuller than he'd ever been. His eyes were wide and rolled back as he took the pounding from the large feline, clenching his ass eagerly and whining for more.

Bagheera listened to the words and watched the colors all while ramming inside the heat. Distantly he realized that Kaa was right…It was shameful… he was acting so horny and unlike himself… but those thoughts shifted as he took in what Kaa was saying. Yes, this was his true self. He'd always been like this yet had hidden it. It was only because of the snake that he could enjoy this.

"But you ssssee, Bagheera… you did sssomething terrible to me- you ssstopped my plansss and attacked me quite sssavagely," Kaa continued with a slightly bitter twinge to his voice. "I know that you were upssset because I wasss taking your chanccce to keep the man-cub for your ssself, but that doesss not excccussse your behavior! Ssso from now on you ssshall obey my every whim.

You will be assshamed of how you treated me and will do everything you can to pleassse me. You are assshamed of what a horny beassst you are, yet it will only turn you on more to be thisss way. You will forget thissss meeting when it isss through but you will know in your ssssubconssscious that only I can bring out pleasssure in you. You will help gather me my sssslavesss and help lure in thossse that will try and ssstop me. Do you underssstand? You are nothing but one of my ssslavesss now and thisss makesss you happy, becaussse only I can ssshow you your true ssself."

The words sunk into his weakened mind and soon that was all he knew. It was easy to accept. He had wronged his wonderful master and would make it up to him. He would bring him more slaves, because that's what he wanted. Shame filled him as he continued to simply fuck the man-cub below him but couldn't help growing harder because of it. He couldn't stop himself. He was a horny slave after all. This had been who he was all along… If only he'd talked to Kaa sooner!

"Go ahead, you sssilly little kitty. Go ahead and fill that man-cub! Drill into hisss ssscrawny body and ssspill your disssgraceful ssseed inssside hisss hungry body. The moment you cum isss the moment you're mine forever~" Kaa promised him mischievously. "After all, you have no other purpossse in life than to lisssten to me and to fuck disssobedient man-cub ssslutsss."

Smiling widely he nodded in agreement and was soon humping furiously into the tight ass. It felt so good! He was such an embarrassment, but he didn't care! He needed to cum and he was going to be a good little kitty for Kaa!

Mowgli was growing louder as the pace increased and his ass and legs lifted off the ground from the force of the thrusts. Pathetic mewls and cries were echoing from him and his swirling eyes were flashing brightly. "Ahn! Ahn! O Oh! Nhgh!"

Kaa shook his head in amused exasperation. The man-cub was always such a noisy one! Better fix that quickly with a little treat. He found himself a large banana and shoved it into Mowgli's wide-open mouth and down his throat. The choking sounds were a lovely sound and the sight of his stretched cheeks with just the tip of the banana poking out of his lips brought a smile to his face. How he loved to torment that pesky slave.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days- it could have been months. Time was an endless wave of pleasure and heat and the growing desperation to cum. Bagheera had been fucking for ages and could feel himself on the edge but he couldn't seem to get there! He pathetically whined up to his master. "P Please… c cum…!" He babbled incoherently. "Need!"

Kaa chuckled and shook his head at the sight. "Do you know why you can't cum, sssilly kitty?"

"Nnn...n nooo…" Bagheera panted, cock straining almost painfully now with how hard it was.

"Becaussse… you haven't gotten the sssignal yet~" The smugness in the serpent's voice was perfectly clear. "Would you like to get the sssignal?"

"Y Yes!" He begged. "P Please!"

Still chuckling, he licked the tip of his tail and slithered it around the panther until it came to his ass and without warning plunged inside. He was met with resistance, but he ignored it and continued inside.

The panther's eyes crossed, and he let out a startled yelp at the sudden painful intrusion. It felt uncomfortable for a few moments but soon it changed to a pleasure he hadn't known before. In a matter of seconds, he was squirming around trying to feel more of the pressure inside him. It made him feel weak and submissive but that only aroused him.

"Do you like that, kitten? Doesss that pleassse your disssgraccceful needsss?" Kaa mocked him, wiggling his tail around lazily.

"Yes! Master! L Like it!" He moaned, tightening around it and thrusting himself back into it and forward into the man-cub. He was completely ruined from ever having sex with anyone else but his Master and fellow slaves. None could make him feel this amazing!

"When I give you thisss sssignal, you will forever be a ssshameful little kitty for me~ You'll be nothing but a toy for me to play with and a pawn for my own goalsss. You'll betray your friendsss and lossse all pride and ressspect. How doesss that feel to the great and wissse Bagheera?"

Bagheera's mind was reeling in bliss. He registered all of Kaa's words but all he could feel was shameful happiness that he was going to lose everything for the pleasure he was feeling. He didn't care about his friends. Or his pride. Or his respect. He just needed to fuck and be fucked. To obey and be the toy Kaa wanted him to be. "I It feels wonderful!"

Kaa was satisfied with himself. He'd taken the jungle's most well respected member and turned him into nothing more but a horny plaything that couldn't care less about anything but sex. He watched the scene in front of him- Bagheera fucking himself onto Kaa's tail while pounding away into Mowgli. The man-cub was currently flailing limply as he was fucked into the ground, eyes rolled back and making choking sounds around the banana stuffed down his throat. Despite the fact that he probably wasn't getting enough air, he looked completely happy in this state.

Deciding that it was time to end this he searched with this tail until he found the panthers sweet spot and drove into it. "Cum~"

Bagheera threw his head back and yowled as he once again dumped load after load of his cum deep into the man-cub's eager ass, trembling at the force of his climax. It lasted a life time before finally all he could do was stand there breathlessly with a big dopey grin on his face, hips weakly twitching.

Hearing the command from his Master Kaa sent Mowgli too into the climax of a lifetime. He gave a strangled sound of pleasure and came violently onto the jungle floor, falling completely limp. The side of his face was pressed into the dirt while his arms flopped under him. His ass was still up in the air connected to Bagheera. His lips were wrapped around the tip of the banana with drool leaking out down his chin.

Kaa retracted his tail and motioned for Bagheera to release the man-cub. The moment the panther pulled his still leaking cock out the thoroughly fucked slave flopped completely onto the ground with cum pouring out of him. The snake snickered and reached into the man-cubs mouth to pull the banana out. The moment he did a sexed out smile grew on his face.

Turning to the panther he gave him instructions that he would follow once they were through here. He leaned in close with swirling eyes and began to speak…

* * *

Bagheera blinked a few times and looked around in confusion. It was dark out and he was standing in the middle of a clearing. He shook his head to brush off the dazedness and made his way toward the other side of the jungle. It had been a long time since he'd paid the wolves a visit and he decided to make the trip there. Maybe they could join him on a hunt…

Kaa watched the retreating feline with a smile on his face as he wrapped his slave back up. It was time to return back home. He couldn't wait to get back to his tree and see his precious little pet. Quickening the pace he soon found himself home and slithered up into the tree. Soon he would have to find a new place for the four of them- it was getting rather awkward getting into and out of the tree so often and he didn't want the man-cubs to accidently fall one day while they fucked one another.

"Master Kaa!"

He turned and saw Ranjan hurry over to him with a bright smile on his baby fat face. Kaa smiled fondly and gave him a tongued kiss on the cheek, enjoying the giggles he got in return.

"Did it work?" He asked excitedly, plopping down in front of him and bouncing on his plump bottom.

The sight gave him a few ideas for later but he brushed those aside for now. "Indeed it did my pet. Sssoon nothing will ssstop usss~ Doesss that make you happy? Would you like to rule thisss jungle with me?"

His pet smiled wide and nodded eagerly. "I would love to Master! Can I rule it from here?" He got up and scooted himself so that he was straddling Kaa's body, rubbing himself across the coils until his little cock hardened.

Eyes lighting up in amused arousal he chuckled and gave him another kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear pet~"

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's the end of chapter 5. I honestly think this is one of my favorite chapters. The next chapter will feature some of the wolf pack but after that I'm still debating what to do. I think I will have a chapter with Shere Khan but I'm thinking of also having some more man-cubs join from the man-village. If anyone has any other idea's I'd be happy to hear them. They may not all make it into here but they may for later stories. Until then, enjoy the Bagheera chapter and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise- I'm early for once. I've started work on this chapter and kept debating what to do in the next one's. For now, I'm shooting for at least 8-9 chapters, but we'll see what happens and how everyone likes the story. This chapter will feature a few things happening. One of course is the wolves as promised but there's going to be a few surprises thrown in as it goes along. Also, I've finally made a decision and decided that yes, OC's will appear from the man-village. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **I don't own the Jungle Book or the characters. I only own the kink and future OC's.**

 **Warnings: hypnotism, lemon, shota, wolf sex, possible somewhat incest, surprises, minor asphyxiation**

* * *

Another week passed by after his encounter with Bagheera and in that time quite a few things had happened.

The first thing to happen was that the man-village had finally given up on the man-cubs. He'd sneaked in and overheard some of the men commenting on how the young one's were most likely long gone at this point. Kaa silently chuckled that they were certainly right about that. They were long gone by now.

Kaa had taken the time to start searching for a new home and had discovered a hidden cave entrance an hour's travel from his tree. It was small enough that his pet, servant and slave could crawl through, but bigger animals wouldn't be able to fit. It would be the perfect hiding place. The inside opened to a rather large cavern that was kept dry and well insulated. All it needed was a few things to make livable and it would be perfect.

After he'd found the cave, he'd made preparations and taken his man-cubs to the new location, Ranjan at his side with a mindless Mowgli and Shanti trailing after the smaller man-cub. It was amusing to see their current states- the older man-cubs naked and smiling dumbly, covered in sweat and cum. Shanti's hair was now lose and flowing down her back freely. After the first few days the braid had come undone and Kaa hadn't bothered to fix it. It was easier this way.

A few times in the last week he'd decided to send Mowgli back to King Louie's temple and let them play with him for a few hours. Whenever he'd returned he'd be covered head to toe in cum, sweat, dirt and fruit with a large smile on his face and usually a banana in one or both of his hole's. It was always amusing to see how far he'd caused his slutty slave to fall.

They'd settled in well with a large nest of sorts in the far corner made up of ferns and leaves that would keep the man-cubs warm at night if he was ever away. Kaa had come up with the idea one night when he'd returned and saw Ranjan's shivering form curled up to the other two for warmth.

Kaa's affection for his pet had grown when the poor thing had woken up and had immediately clung to him for his body heat, nuzzling his face into his coils and whimpering through chattered teeth. The snake had quickly wrapped around him and the others until they were no longer trembling and promised his pet to never let that happen again.

Finally, the day came when Bagheera had reported back. He'd given the panther explicit instructions to lure some of the younger wolves to him when he'd gotten the chance to but not to let on why. He'd given the orders right to Bagheera's subconscious, thus knowing that when awake Bagheera wouldn't remember who'd sent him and had awaited when the panther would return to him unwittingly.

Today seemed to be that day. He was leaning back against a tree watching as Ranjan happily sucked on his cock like a hungry baby would to get milk, sighing blissfully as he approached his climax. Just as he was about to hit it he heard a twig snapping and quickly froze, wrapping up his pet protectively and shifting himself to see what had disturbed his pleasure.

When he saw that it was the panther a hint of irritation struck him that once again the panther had interrupted him. The moment he was close he shot out and immediately released his hypnotic colors. Bagheera's surprise quickly changed to swirling eyes and a dazed expression.

"Why if it isssn't my newessst ssslave…" He hissed in annoyance. "Why have you interrupted my blisss? It had better be for a good reassson!"

Swallowing thickly, the panther managed to stutter out in a drunk voice. "I… I found the w wolves Master…"

"Isss that ssso? Then where are they, you pathetic kitty."

"T They'll be here s soon… T Told them I'd scout ahead…" Bagheera replied, weakly rolling his hips at the empty air as his cock came out.

Kaa gave him an unimpressed look but sighed when he realized he'd have to hurry. Reluctantly he pulled his cock out of Ranjan's lovely mouth. "My dear pet, would you pleassse go and fetch your wolf-cub for me? He'sss going to be playing with sssome new friendsss today."

"Alright, Master Kaa!" Ranjan smacked his lips and gave his cheek a loving kiss before scurrying off. It had become a ritual between them to give a kiss before they'd part and Kaa couldn't say that it didn't please him.

Turning to the panther and the cause of his frustration he suddenly shot his coils forward and wrapped around Bagheera's throat firmly before he turned and thrusted into the unprepared hole. He was irritated and spared no patience or mercy for the feline.

Bagheera's eyes bulged at the choke hold and a gurgling sound left him when he was suddenly filled to the hilt by the snake's cock. Despite the pain and lack of air it only seemed to make him more horny to be humiliated like this. His own cock leaked heavily and twitched under him as he was plunged into again and again.

Kaa wasted no time and quickly used the panther as his own personal fuck toy. There was no affectionate touches or gentleness. It was fast and furious. Judging from the amount of pre-cum drooling disgracefully onto the ground he'd say that Bagheera didn't care anyway.

"Look at how weak and pathetic you are, you sssilly kitty. You don't even care that you're ssso ssshameful, do you? It only makesss you more desssperate. If only they could sssee you now~" He hissed in his ear. "I ssshould humiliate you and fuck you in front of everyone you know and you'd have no problemsss with it at all~"

Bagheera's head grew lighter until he felt he was on a cloud. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was be fucked into oblivion. Master was right- he'd have no problems with anything Master did. He was pathetic that way. So pathetically horny.

In a matter of thrusts Kaa finally emptied himself deep into Bagheera before pulling out and leaving him humping the air. He smirked to himself before telling the panther that he couldn't be satisfied until he'd be fucked again.

Until then he'd leave him to suffer.

* * *

He slithered his way in the direction Bagheera had come from and silently searched for the wolves that he'd mentioned. It took longer then expected but soon he came across three young wolves in a small clearing. They looked to have been fully grown for only a few years if that. He knew it would be tricky to hypnotize all three at the same time so he'd have to come up with a plan to get one of them alone first before going for the others. Finding a piece of papaya, he picked it up and tossed it as far as he could. A rustle and thump were heard in the distance and instantly all three wolves stood up.

"What was that?" Yash asked, his dark brown ears twitching as he stared off in the direction the noise had come from.

"Maybe it's Bagheera?" Gray replied, looking confused.

The oldest, Raj, shook his cream furred head. "If it was he'd have already been here by now. Besides it was coming in the wrong way. Yash, let's go check it out. Gray you stay here."

"Why do _I_ have to stay behind?!" Gray whined but was ignored by the two bigger wolves. He huffed to himself and laid down petulantly. "Just because I'm smaller…"

Kaa saw his opportunity and silently slithered down to the bush directly in front of the young wolf. Quietly he made a soft hissing sound to draw his attention while activating his colors.

Gray's ears twitched forward as he heard a soft noise. Confused, he peered into the dark bushes and was met with a strange sight. Beautiful colors were shining in front of him and swirling around and around. He'd never seen anything like this… he just wanted to stare all day…

"That'sss it, little wolfling… Watch the pretty colorsss… you like them don't you…? You don't want to look away… you can't look away now… you jussst want to ssstare… Jussst ssstare into them and enjoy…" a voice whispered soothingly in a low voice.

Gray nodded slowly and stared intently, feeling his thoughts slip away so he could enjoy the sight in front of him.

"Good little wolfling~ Trussst in me… I can make you feel ssso wonderful~"

The wolf's eyes mirrored the snake's and soon he smiled with a PING going off in his head. It had been too easy.

"Follow me, little wolfling~ Follow me and you'll have ssso much fun~"

Slowly he got up and disappeared into the bushes after the retreating colors.

* * *

A few minutes later Yash and Raj returned and looked around in confusion when they didn't see their friend.

"Gray? Gray where'd you go?" Raj called out but got no reply. He sighed and shook his head. "I'll go find him. You stay here and wait for Bagheera."

Yash rolled his eyes and sat down with a bored look. "Knowing Gray, he found some butterfly and tried to follow it."

Raj huffed in amusement before following the smaller wolf's scent. That did sound like something the young gray wolf would do. He always was the more curious and innocent one of the three.

The scent trail led him around for a bit before he found himself in front of a large tree. The trail just ended there. Confused, he looked around for the gray fur of his friend but found nothing. "Gray…?"

"Exccuuuussse me~?"

Raj looked up and was met with swirling eyes right above his own. He went to step back but found his attention drawn to those colors. Instead he stepped forward to get a closer look… they made him feel so good…

* * *

Yash yawned widely as he waited for the panther and his friends. They'd all followed the old feline when he'd told them of a terrific hunting area where they'd be able to catch prey to their hearts content. It had immediately made him and his friends curious and since the panther had always helped in the past they'd agreed and followed him all the way out here.

Just as he was beginning to grow completely bored he heard Raj in the distance. "Yash… can you come here…?"

Puzzled by why the older wolf sounded so odd he got up and padded through the pushes where he'd gone earlier. The moment he saw the cream furred wolf with his back to him he called out. "Raj? What's wrong? Did you find Gray?"

"Oh, he found him alright~"

Yash whipped around at the sound of a new voice but was met with a flash of coils that wrapped around him quickly and held him in place.

"W What on Earth?!" He yelped, squirming desperately but it was in vain. He couldn't move and was held firmly. Looking around he tried to find his assailant. "Who are you?!"

"Jussst relaxxx… little wolfling~ I'm a frrriend~" Kaa slithered into view with spiraling eyes. "You can trussst… me… I helped Gray and Rajjjj earlier to sssee how wonderful my eyesss were~ They ssshow incredible thingsss, wouldn't you agree~?"

Yash gazed into the swirling eyes with a slack jaw and eyes wide with awe. In a matter of seconds he fell under Kaa's spell just like his friends had. Slowly he nodded and continued to watch the colors. "T Trust…"

Kaa chuckled and unwrapped the young wolf, calling the other two forward. A smiling Gray and Raj padded up and stood on either side of their friend. Their eyes were wide and swirling happily as they'd been quick to become entranced. Young wolves always had been easier to catch. Their curiosity was their downfall and he'd enjoyed using that to his advantage.

"Now then my little wolflingssss~ Sssince I'm sssuch a good friend, I've decccided to give you a presssent~! In honor of our friendsship~" He smiled as their grins widened at the news. "I have sssomeone I think you might know~"

* * *

The snake led them back down the path, watching them mindlessly trail after him, until they returned to the spot he'd left Bagheera. The panther was still desperately humping the air with no luck and his face was twisted in pained pleasure, a stupid smile still on his face.

Kaa snickered at his misfortune before looking around. He spotted his beloved pet Ranjan sitting down on Mowgli's lap, playfully grinding himself on the older man-cubs lap. That was another thing that made Kaa love Ranjan- the pet was a natural born tease.

"Ranjan my dear~" Kaa cooed to him. "Come here ssso that our wolf-cub ssslave can meet hisss new friendsss~"

"Alright Master Kaa!" Ranjan chirped, hopping down from the whimpering Mowgli's lap and scurrying over to the snake. He was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek for his actions that left him smiling.

Kaa smiled down at the hard little cock poking against him and chuckled. "Thatsss my good pet~ Why don't you enjoy yourssself and make ussse of that sssilly kitty however you sssee fit~?" He gave the round rump a playful slap and winked.

The man-cubs eyes lit up in excitement and he quickly thanked his master before racing over to the panther. He couldn't wait! Hurriedly he climbed up onto Bagheera's back legs and hauled himself upward. Ranjan was much too short to be able to reach his destination so he'd have to do it another way. He wriggled up until he was bodily hugging the panther's rump and lower back, draping himself there. The young man-cub shifted his hips around until he found what he was looking for and plunged into Bagheera's desperate ass. Soon he was humping away while clinging with his arms and legs to the panther, holding on tightly.

Kaa chuckled at his inventive little pet. Oh how Ranjan's silly little brilliant mind worked… He'd have to treat him later to make up for their interrupted time.

Turning his attention back toward his three young wolf friends he smiled. "I've brought you here to give you a chanccce to enjoy yourssselvesss~ The man-cub, Mowgli, onccce lived hisss life with you in the wolf pack. Now, he belongsss to me, ssssimply a empty headed toy to play with~ He'sss a horny little thing and I think he'd be perfect for you to ussse~"

All three wolves smiled up at him eagerly, tails wagging and cock tips poking out of their sheathes. They were all at the age where they were prime and ready to mate. To have a willing fuck-hole so close and perfect for fucking made their mouths water. The fact that it was the pesky man-cub made it even better.

Seeing their excitement made Kaa know he'd made the right choice. He called the man-cub over and watched him eagerly crawl on all fours like a wolf in heat. His cock was leaking excitedly after the lap-dance Ranjan had given him and drool was running down his chin.

"From now on, my ssslut ssslave, you ssshall be theirs to ussse as they wisssh~"

Mowgli nodded dumbly and barked in agreement, eyes wide and swirling like always. He was a good wolf-cub slut slave. He would obey his Master Kaa. Turning around he raised his ass up and presented himself like the good slutty wolf-cub he was.

Quickly Raj stepped forward and began sniffing the man- no, the wolf-cub in front of him. He could smell the musky scent of cum and sweat all over him and it aroused him completely. The cream furred wolf lapped at the hole eagerly until it was glistening with saliva, getting it ready for himself. He needed to mate! Once it was completely soaked he hopped up onto the wolf-cub and slid inside in one thrust.

Whimpers left him as he was rimmed. It was so good. He loved being used by others. It was his purpose in life- it pleased Master Kaa and anything that pleased him made Mowgli happy. A weight climbed onto his back and soon he was being filled for the hundredth time. A pleased whine escaped from the wolf-cub and he panted in joy. So big! His ass was so full!

Yash and Gray watched the sight eagerly while pacing around them, tails wagging and tongues lolling, both excited for their turn with the fleshy wolf-cub. He looked so hungry for cock! He'd be perfect for mating with and they couldn't wait to knot him after Raj was through with his ass.

Kaa leaned back and watched the scene play out. Unlike the man-cubs and Bagheera he'd left the wolves minds alone for the most part. Instead of leaving them mindless idiots he'd simply given them a few idea's and left them more open minded to them. It was quite simple, yet it created such a wonderful turn of events. He truly was handing out his slave's ass to the jungle, but he didn't mind it- in fact he welcomed it! Let them soil the man-cub with their seed and sexual needs. It would only serve to prove how powerful Kaa was for giving them that chance in the first place!

His confidence in himself had grown strong in the last month. Where before he had felt humiliated by so many defeats from the two man-cubs and panther, now he felt powerful and it was only growing. His happiness too had grown thanks to his little harem of man-cubs.

Raj panted as he continued humping the wolf-cub into the ground, grunting and growling at the feeling of dominating the smaller Mowgli so well. His pride swelled at the thought of saying he mated someone so perfectly tight and ready. Already he could feel his knot growing and catching inside, ready to become trapped in the tight ass and plug it up. He whimpered and frantically quickened his pace.

Happy whines and yips left Mowgli's lips the more he was taken, feeling something swelling inside. It caused so much intense friction! He quickly tried to thrust himself back on it to feel the fullness but soon found it hard to move due to the size. He tightened around it happily and panted heavily. His whole body was on fire from his ass and the need to cum. His head was fuzzy from the pounding he was taking and the colors swirling in his brain. This was his life!

In no time the two were cumming hard, one on the ground and the other filling up the man-cub with his hot juices. They stayed that way for about half an hour, tied together with smiles on their faces. Once Raj's knot had deflated he pulled free and hopped away. Mowgli was left with his ass in the air with cum pouring out. However, he didn't have much time to breathe before Yash hurried over and took Raj's place.

Time passed by in a blur of rapid thrusting, whines, tongues, wet slapping noises, growls, and the wonderful colors…

* * *

The next few hours were devoted to the wolves taking turns with their new mate, each one drilling themselves inside with vigor, until they were all sated and Mowgli had fainted from having his brains fucked out. He lay in a daze sprawled out on the jungle floor, tummy round from all the cum he'd taken, the rest in a pool under his ass. His eyes were rolled back and tongue out from the overwhelming sensations. Any thoughts he may have had were lost hours ago- his body was numb and his ass clenching and unclenching subconsciously now.

The three young wolves lay in a sprawled mess, all smiling in blissed exhaustion. They had enjoyed their thorough fucking and were now in a pleasant after-glow.

In that time Kaa had watched in amusement at how they had fucked the man-cub silly. It was always hilarious to know that he could have whatever he wanted done to his slave. He had watched the show for a while before taking the time to enjoy himself as well. Ranjan had long since finished with Bagheera and the panther had been sent away as soon as Kaa had grown bored with his presence. Instead he'd taken his beloved pet and had slowly filled his plump ass, lazily rocking inside as they watched the wolf orgy together.

After the wolves had recuperated he'd told them that they could return any time they wished to and enjoy their toy wolf-cub and even his servant Shanti. They had been excited with the news and ran off home, eyes swirling dully now as the hypnosis wore off but the memories of pleasure still there.

He'd gotten his pet and their slave back home where Shanti was standing naked in the cave, her arms raised and hips rolling as she danced sensually to a tune only she could hear. He'd taught her that dance and she'd been practicing ever since. Her taut belly rolled with the movements and her breasts perked up eagerly. He knew he'd chosen right when he picked her- her beauty would capture many and lure them to him.

The serpent had been thinking about ways where he could gather more to his little harem. He'd tasted what he could have with the use of his hypnosis and he'd enjoyed it immensely, but he wanted more though.

He wanted more power.

He was tired of hiding in the dark and lurking around for prey. Tired of being mocked by the other animals for being cowardly and using tricks. Tired of being afraid of the bigger predators like Shere Khan- tired of them being a threat.

Well, no more.

With the help of his wonderous pet Ranjan, he'd captured Mowgli and turned him into a mindless horny slave that craved cock in the ass. He'd caught Shanti and changed her into a sexual servent who's only desire was to have cum. He'd found the courage to take on Bagheera and now the panther was a shameful kitty cat with a hungry libido. And now he'd taken a group of young wolves and given them a taste for pleasure with the annoyance Mowgli. In no time he predicted they'd return with some more friends who wanted to taste as well.

Just one man-cub had given him the ability to have all of that- what would happen if he had more? With a smile he turned his attention to his pet, curled up in a bundle of his coils and looking sleepy.

"Ranjan my preccccioussss pet, I have a quesssstion for you~"

The little man-cub yawned and peeked up with half-lidded eyes. He'd had a long day after all but he'd try and stay awake for his Master Kaa. "Yes Master…?"

"Would you like it if I were to bring you more friendsss? They could play with you and help usss rule thisss jungle~ You could do anything you wisssh with them and help me find them~" Kaa cooed, lightly playing with the dark hair brushing the man-cub's forehead.

Eyes drooping he rubbed at them and smiled dreamily. "More friends…" He slurred in a happy voice, picturing all the fun he could have.

"That'sss right my pet~ All the friendsss you could ever hope for~!" promised Kaa.

"O… Ok Master Kaa…" Ranjan snuggled up more before whispering in a soft voice. "C Can I see them?"

He chuckled and nodded, knowing exactly what his pet was talking about. He wrapped the little man-cub up from his toes all the way to his neck before leaning in close. Soon they were face to face with one another.

" _Pleassse… go to sssleep… pleaaaasse go to ssssleep…_ " He sang softly, eyes swirling directly in front of Ranjan's. In a matter of seconds his pet's eyes reflected his and soon they were lowering as he listened to his Master. " _Ssssleep little peeet~ Ressst in peaccce~_ "

Kaa smiled as his pet conked out after a few seconds, lightly snoring in his grasp, while already coming up with a plan. Soon… he would be the Master of all.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 6. Got it done faster since a lot of my busy-ness has gone down, and I can focus more on this. It was interesting writing about the wolves and I've decided that Kaa's harem is about to get some new recruits. After that will be Shere-Khan's chapter with some surprises on the way. Review and tell me what you think. I like hearing idea's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow so I definitely got more reviews after that last chapter. It helps to hear what everyone thinks and so after some thinking I decided that after this chapter it'll be Shere Khan's turn and the chapter after that will be a surprise. There's going to be a few OC's from now on so hope everyone enjoys the new members.**

 **I don't own the Jungle Book or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the kink everyone loves.**

 **Warnings: Hypnotism, lemon, shota, soft vore, minor asphyxiation**

* * *

The jungle was filled with the sounds of birds chirping in the distance and the odd animal call somewhere in the night. It had taken a few days of scoping out and planning but Kaa had come up with a plan. It was rather risky, but he was sure it would work with a bit of help.

After a peaceful week to enjoy himself with his man-cubs, Kaa had decided it was time to act on his mission to gather more into his harem. It had been nearly two months since the three had disappeared and now the search parties were dwindling down to nothing. He knew that meant that the men had given up on any hope they'd be alive. It was the perfect chance to sneak into the man-village and capture a few unsuspecting toys for Ranjan and himself.

The pet in question had been thrilled when he learned that he could help his Master. Together they'd come up with a plan to find some of Ranjan's old friends from the village and bring them home with them. They'd have to get them in the middle of the night when there was less activity going on. Kaa couldn't wait~!

Ranjan munched his papaya as they waited for the right time. His little fingers were soaked in fruit juice and his chin was covered in it. The little man-cub was having the time of his life living with his Master Kaa! He got to eat all he wanted, he had so much fun with Mowgli and Shanti, and he got to spend time with wolves and a panther! Not to mention all the affection his Master Kaa gave him. Now he could please him more by helping him get his friends to be his friends!

The first one's they were grabbing were two children- Maisha and Tamal. They were adopted into a family after both their parents were killed in a fire. Since then they'd grown as close as siblings. Maisha was close to Shanti's age while Tamal was just a tad older than Ranjan. They lived on the edge of the village and Kaa had a great plan for how to sneak in. Their gates may be good for keeping bigger animals like Shere-Khan and Baloo out, but they forget about pythons…

With Ranjan's help they were able to sneak in through the back of the man-village and make their way to the right hut. Thankfully the man-cubs were separated from their parents.

Excitement flooded through Ranjan as he led the way to Maisha and Tamal. He remembered distantly how they'd play together when Shanti watched him and how much fun they had. Now they could have all sorts of new fun! As quietly as he could he snuck his way inside of the little hut and spotted Tamal sleeping in his hammock.

The boy was quietly snoring and snuggled up in his overgrown shirt. His messy brown hair hung in his face and his still baby fat cheeks looked soft to the touch. He was just starting to lose more of his childish baby fat and get into the Mowgli gangly stage but was only half way there.

Kaa hid himself in the corner of the room where it was darkest, watching from the shadows and slithering his way up into the rafters just in case.

Once Ranjan was sure the coast was clear he tip toed over to his friend and quietly shook him. "Psst… Tamal…!" He whispered. A sleepy moan answered him and made Ranjan squirm. "Tamal… wake up…!"

"Nnn…Whossit?" The boy yawned and wiggled in his hammock before opening sleepy eyes. It took a moment, but he could make out the blurry outline of another boy standing in front of him. "R Ranjan…? Is that you?"

He smiled and nodded eagerly.

"B But… you disappeared…" Tamal mumbled with another yawn, sitting up slightly in a daze and rubbing at his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"I made a friend in the jungle. He's been taking care of me," Ranjan quietly explained with a dreamy smile. "and he showed me something really cool…!"

"Mmya…?"

"Uh huh, do you wanna see? I can show you too~"

Not thinking anything wrong with that, he gave a nod of agreement.

Smiling brightly, the man-cub crawled up into the hammock and sat down on his friend's tummy before leaning down and kissing him.

Still half asleep, Tamal wasn't expecting Ranjan to do something like this. He'd seen his Papa and Mama doing this, but he never knew what it was. It felt… oddly nice. Slowly he let Ranjan show him what to do and shyly tried to copy him.

Happy that his friend was kissing back he wiggled his tongue out and pushed it inside the others mouth.

Tamal gasped in surprise and whined softly in confusion. He was feeling fuzzy and warm now, his tummy all tingly. Unsure of what to do he began to swirl his own tongue with Ranjan's and lightly clung to him. Soon though he had to pull away for air and was left dizzy from the kiss. "Haa… Haa… w wha…?"

Giggling at the face his friend was making he asked him happily. "Did you like that?"

Shyly he nodded. "M…Mmhm…"

"Then you'll love this!" Without warning Ranjan returned to kissing him only this time, he scooted down and began to lightly rub himself against Tamal's light purple loincloth.

A muffled mewl escaped Tamal at the unexpected feeling, only now realizing that his friend was naked, and squirmed under him. He was so lost… He didn't know what was happening to his body. That warmth from earlier was now fire and it was moving down his tummy to his special place. "Mmm…Nhhm…"

Slowly moving his hips around he pulled back from the kiss and whispered. "Does this feel good to Tamal? You're all hard now~"

"I I'm w what…?"

"Your cock is all hard- see?" Ranjan shifted Tamal's shirt up and showed him how his loincloth was tented. "This is what happens when you feel good and have special fun. My friend taught it to me."

Tamal swallowed dryly and looked at himself in awe and confusion, still sleepy from being woken up in the middle of the night. "W Will it stay like that forever?"

Ranjan giggled and shook his head. "Nuh uh! You gotta make it feel good and then juice comes out!" He explained quietly. "Want me to show you?"

"I… I dunno…"

"Come oooon~ It'll be fun," Before Tamal could protest any further he reached inside and began to tug at the little cock, pumping it up and down just like he'd been taught to.

Brown-gray eyes widened and he opened his mouth to cry out in surprise only to have his mouth covered by Ranjan's hand. He whimpered and squirmed as spikes of pleasure grew rapidly. Whatever his friend was doing to him was making him feel… things he didn't know he could feel. Hips began to unconsciously thrust forward on their own.

While all this was happening, Kaa watched from above with a pleased smile on his serpentine face. Oh how wonderful his little pet was~! Truly a Master in his own way. He'd taken charge and was slowly chipping away at the young Tamal's willpower. From what he could see of the other man-cub, there was quite the potential. He was cute and had soft features with wispy dark brown hair and extraordinary brown-gray eyes. His large shirt hung off his shoulders a bit and revealed tender skin.

"Tamal, would you like to meet my friend? We can have so much fun with him… We could play all the time and never have to do boring stuff like chores ever again…!" Ranjan promised, still playing with his friends twitching cock. It was already so close to spilling that he wanted to giggle.

Face screwed up in pleasure he tried to concentrate on what the younger boy was talking about. No more chores…? He'd always hated having to do chores… Maishaa always made him do the boring one's and he had no choice in the matter. To play all day sounded amazing.

"N No more c choooohhh… c chores?" He mewled breathlessly with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"No more chores, no more responsibilities, no more bossy grownups…" Ranjan listed off happily. "Just us playing and feeling good~" He added a squeeze to show what he meant.

Feeling his tummy heating and his member aching he tried to stop what ever was happening. It felt like something was going to burst! "A Alright I I'll do it!"

"Then look up~!"

Tamal opened his eyes and looked up into the rafters past Ranjan's head. He was met by a swirling of colors beaming down at him. They slowly wiped away his thoughts and filled him with hazy bliss…

"That'sss right Tamal~ Jussst relaxxx… _and trussst… in me… Jussst in me…_ " Kaa whispered in a sing song voice. " _Don't sssshut your eyes… jussst trussst in me~_ "

Tamal's eyes obediently opened wider and allowed more colors to swirl inside them. Purple… yellow… blue… purple… yellow… blue…

" _You can cum… all night long… knowing I… am around~"_

He whimpered and began bucking faster, feeling that pressure growing heavily now.

" _Ssslip into pleasssured sssstupor… sssssail on a pleasssssured blisssss~!_ "

Breathless panting sounded from the man-cub and his eyes fluttered as the intensity filled his whole body. Everywhere Ranjan touched felt on fire and his worries were fast vanishing from his mind…

Kaa slithered closer and closer until he was directly in front of Tamal, pouring his hypnosis into him at rapid speed. " _Ssslowly and sssurely all thoughtsss will ccceassse… to exissst…"_

Tamal's eyes grew as wide as possible, rings spiraling out of control as his poor little mind tried to keep up, but it was impossible. A loud PING sounded as the inevitable happened.

" _Trussst in me… Jussst in me… don't ssshut your eyesss… jussst_ _ **cum**_ _with me~_ "

The second Kaa gave the order, the man-cub's hips bucked wildly and splattered his cum all across Ranjan's hand and body in surrender. A dopey smile was spread across his face and eyes a kaleidoscope of colors. His mind was empty and all he could feel was the amazing after glow now.

"Very good, my pet~ You captured yourssself a pet of your own~" Kaa praised, giving his Ranjan a squeeze on the rump that had the young man-cub smiling widely.

"He's mine now?"

"But of courssse~ He'sss all yoursss to play with and bossss around~ After all, he'sss going to have to learn how to pleassse me asss well, and we both know you are the only one who pleasssses me the mossst~" He lightly toyed with Ranjan's cock tip, enjoying how it drooled slightly in want.

"Mmm…" The man-cub mewled and shivered at the feeling. He felt like such a good pet! His Master Kaa had told him he was the best at making him feel good. Now he'd have to train Tamal so he knew what to do too. "I"ll train him real good, Master. I promise!"

"Oh I know you will dear pet~ But for now we mussst find our nexxxt friend to bring home~"

* * *

The next target was Maisha. She was in the room next door and was just as heavy a sleeper as her adopted brother. This would be trickier because the girl-cub was older and not as naïve as Tamal had been. Carefully Kaa slithered into Maisha's room where she was sleeping in her own hammock, leaving Ranjan to play with Tamal while he worked.

Kaa took in her features and was surprised. Unlike the rest of the man-cub's he'd witnessed, Maisha's flesh was a few tones lighter. Her hair too wasn't the same raven as Mowgli and Shanti but a chocolate; lighter than the dark brown of Ranjan and Tamal. She wore her hair in two lose pig tails and had on a long white shirt with a green skirt. Maisha was every bit as beautiful as Shanti and he knew he could use that to his advantage.

Carefully he maneuvered himself so that he was directly above her. He'd have to be careful lest she panic at the sight of a large snake in her room. Slowly…painstakingly slowly… he began to carefully wrap his coils around her, hammock and all so that he didn't move her too much, inch by inch until he got up to her neck.

With a quick tug he watched as her eyes flew open only to be greeted by his hypnosis.

Maisha had been dreaming pleasantly after a long day's work. She'd had to watch Tamal most of the day so she'd just barely managed to get all her chores done on time. It was hard keeping track of the younger boy while also having to complete all the hard work that needed to get done. Sometimes she was so drained by the end of the day she fell asleep the moment she sat in her hammock.

It had been so much easier when Tamal's friend Ranjan was still here… The two would have fun together and would allow her time to herself. She missed Shanti so much- she even missed that wild child Mowgli.

Her dreams had changed slightly as she felt a strange tingling all over her body- like a strange hug wrapped around her.

She didn't question it until suddenly she couldn't breathe. Startling awake she choked out a gasp as her air was cut off, eyes bulging, and was met by a sight she had never seen before.

Colors… Colors were everywhere… the thought swirled around her rapidly emptying head… She tried to concentrate but suddenly her body was given a vibrating massage. Maisha trembled as the powerful coils pressed and loosened repeatedly across her sensitive chest and against her special place. It distracted her focus and gradually her own wide eyes were mirroring the one's above her.

"Sssshh… Don't be afraid little Maissssha~ I'm a friend who'sss come to make you feel oh sssso wonderful~ All you have to do isss look into my eyesss and all the worriesss will go away forever~ You can be with your friend Ssshanti again and join her in pleasssure~"

Maisha's vision was spotting along with the colors filling their place. It was a confusing whirlwind and quickly she was finding it hard to get air. All her thoughts were draining now and what was put in its place was the voice in her ears. Wonderful… look into eyes… Shanti… Pleasure…

"Ssshe hasss dissscovered the truth… That the only way ssshe can be happy isss to ssserve me, and in return ssshe will be treated like a princcccess~ Jussst sssurrender yourssself, obey me, and you too ssshall be treasssured the way you dessserve~" Kaa whispered to her, cooing the promise in her ears.

The young girl-cub's eyes threatened to roll back, her mouth hanging open in a wide 'O' with soft croaking leaving her parted lips. The voice sounded from afar and told her things… they sounded… wonderful…

"Jussst empty that pretty little head of yoursss and you will exxxperienccce pleasssure like you've never known… You'll be pampered and never have to work again~ Ssstop thinking… and trussst in me~"

Between the lack of air traveling to her brain, the manipulative words and the colors pouring in, her little mind couldn't handle it. Far quicker than usual a PING was heard and a dopey looking girl-cub was smiling up at him.

The moment he saw this he loosened his grip around her and allowed air to return to his newest victim. Oh what fun this was! He now had a lovely new girl-cub and an adorable man-cub to add to his pets. Kaa admired her beauty and smiled as he thought of the future plans he had for her and Shanti. Their looks were sure to lure out any who caught a glimpse of them… He would use this to his advantage.

As soon as her air was returned she arched up and sucked it in with a gasp. It was far too late though- all her thoughts had disappeared with her air earlier and now she could only think of her new purpose. She was to serve her new Master, just like Shanti. That will bring her happiness. Her eyes pulsed brightly with colors that showed her submission.

Kaa took a glance out of the window nearby and took note of the time. It was getting late- or rather early- and he knew that he was running out of time. The village would awaken in a few mere hours and he had to be out of there by then.

Removing his coils from his newest pet, he allowed her to get up on her own before ordering her to follow him. A soft chuckle left him as she stumbled along stupidly. In the next room he found Ranjan busy kissing the daylights out of Tamal, the smaller man-cub still sitting on his lap happily. He could tell that he'd made the right decision when he saw how pleased his beloved pet was.

He broke the pair up and promised they could have fun when they returned to the cave after seeing the pout on Ranjan. With great care he began to lead the way back the way they'd come but paused when he heard movement in the hut a few yards away.

"Ranjan my dear, who livesss in there?"

"That's Jamal," Ranjan whispered back.

"Isss he a friend of yoursss…?"

He quickly shook his head. "He's an older boy… a year or two older than Mowgli. He doesn't like us- he's always mean to us, but I hear yelling a lot from his hut. I don't think his Papa like's him."

"Hisss father yellsss at him? What about hisss mother?"

"He doesn't have a Mama anymore."

Kaa hummed thoughtfully. True he was a bit miffed at the thought of someone being harsh to his pet, and he ruefully admitted that Ranjan had him wrapped around his pudgy little fingers now but hearing that the man-cub Jamal was acting out for that reason made him think. Obviously he didn't have a good home life hear- what better option then to give him a new life?

"Ranjan… I'd like you to take thessse two back home. I ssshall return ssshortly…"

* * *

He peeked into the hut and found himself searching for the man-cub in question. At first, he didn't spot anything but then saw a figure in the corner. Jamal seemed to be gathering some belongings in a bag hurriedly while glancing toward the door.

Hmm… so the man-cub is trying to run away? This was too perfect!

The man-cub was indeed older than Mowgli and Shanti. His hair was a chopped uneven mess that he had to keep brushing out of his eyes. It made him wonder if he'd had to cut it himself. His clothes were a sleeveless shirt and pants that came down to his knees. He was full of bruises but Kaa could see some muscles starting to show in his arms and legs.

In no time Jamal was sneaking outside and hurrying to get over the fence. Kaa was a bit impressed by his stealth as he followed silently after him. After crossing into the jungle, he found himself picking up speed until he got ahead of the man-cub and was able to watch as he started stumbling around in uncertainty. Already he was clearly lost and obviously hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Great… now what do I do…?" Jamal moaned in despair, wiping sweat from his forehead. He'd been planning on running away from his father for months now ever since he'd grown old enough to be on his own. The older man had been cruel and harsh ever since Jamal's mother had died from illness five years ago. He'd grown tired of always hiding from him and trying to please when everything he did only got him yelled at or hit. But now that he was free, he had no idea where to go…

"Excuuusssse me~?"

Startled, he whipped around with wide eyes. "W Who said that?!"

"Oh no, don't be ssscared…"

Blushing in embarrassment he snapped back defensively. "I I'm not scared! Who are you!"

"A friend~ I sssaw you wander around, all alone, and thought I'd ssssee if you were alright. Are you lossst from your home?" This time the voice was coming from a different direction.

Jamal turned back in the way he'd been going in. "I'm fine- why would you care anyway?" He bit out in a bitter tone.

"Becaussse I jussst want to help."

Swallowing nervously, he looked around but could find no one. He bit his lower lip before asking in a cautious voice. "You want to help me?"

"Cccccertainly~ I can sssee to it, that you never have to worry again~"

The thought of never having to be afraid of his father was one he'd always dreamed of. Hesitantly he loosened his tense body and asked. "H How could you do that?"

"Hm? Oh… I have my own sssspecial little waysss…" The voice whispered with a chuckle. "But firssst, you have to trussst me~"

Instantly any curiosity vanished. He'd trusted people before and it had only gotten him hurt in the end. Huffing, he began walking away. "I don't trust anyone so just go away and leave me alone."

Just when he was thinking the person had given up on him he heard a soft rustling noise and suddenly something wrapped around his head and covered his eyes.

"I don't blame you… I'm not like thossse who hurt you in the passst~ All I want to do isss offer you a new home and sssafety~ A placcce where you'll never have to be hurt again…"

Jamal's arms waved around in surprise at suddenly being pulled to a stop. Once he got his bearings he reached up and tried to pull off whatever was wrapped around him. It felt weird and rippled in his hands, but he kept trying to shove it up…

"You can believe… in me~"

He pushed up one more time and suddenly pulsating rings of color blocked his eyesight and captured his attention. Jamal was surprised by the unexpected spirals and could only stare wide eyed. As he watched them, his own eyes shrank and were replaced with spiraling colors of their own.

"That'sss a good boy, Jamal… You sssee, I'm not like them at all, am I~? I will never hurt you… I only make you feel wonderffffuuul~ You feel wonderful, don't you man-cub?"

Slowly Jamal nodded his head up and down. He was right, after all… His earlier stress had washed away and now he felt lighter than air.

"Of courssse you do… You will feel even more amazzzziiing sssoon enough~" promised Kaa with a snicker. "Jussst ssssit back and admire thessse eyessss while I dissscuss why I am here… You sssee, I noticcced that you are unhappy and wanted to offer you a placcce in my little family of man-cubsss~ You will find that only there will make you happy~"

Obeying the snake before him he stood there with a coil still holding his head in place and continued to allow the hypnotic eyes to pour into his. He listened distantly and found that he was right- he would be happy with his Master.

"You have sssuch a lovely body, Jamal~ Ssso ssstrong and yet sssoo ssssoft… I can sssee that you will grow up to be a mighty hunter or warrior~" Kaa praised him, using his coils to slither around Jamal's shoulders and massage them teasingly. "You'd be a wonderful protector~ Would you like that? To come home with Kaa and grow big and sssstrong? You'll never be alone and you'll never be hurt again… You'll live every day blissssfully and without worriesss~"

The promise of a safe and happy life was too great. It was what he'd always wanted!

"Jussst looking at thisss beautiful body makesss me want to tassste it~!" The snake shifted closer and began to lick along the man-cubs face and neck, enjoying the shivers and soft moans it got him. He moved down and found one of his hands. They were rough and battered and he couldn't wait to taste them.

Opening his mouth, he began to pull in first his fingers and then his whole hand. It was so delicious~! He moved up and sucked for a bit before pulling back. "Take off thosssse clothesss and lay down for your Master~"

Jamal moaned softly at the feel of the wet mouth on his arm and felt his pants growing tighter. It felt so good. When he heard what his Master Kaa's order was he obeyed and lay down for him after stripping his vest and breeches.

Carefully took in the young teen's feet and began to shift himself forward, drawing Jamal in by his feet… his ankles… his calves… by the time Kaa had reached the man-cubs thighs he could see a dripping rock-hard cock in front of him. Oh, this just gets better and better!

The man-cub squirmed at the wet ticklish feeling against his feet, gasping in surprise when he felt that hot mouth slide up his legs. It was the strangest sensation he'd ever experienced. As it got higher and higher he felt that pressure in his cock earlier grow until he had a raging erection. Over the last few years he'd been having them a lot more but he'd never been this hard before!

Reaching up, he slid over Jamal's thighs and swallowed up the tasty piece of flesh. His tongue swirled around and teased the poor man-cubs cock. It was saltier than Mowgli's or Ranjan's but no less delicious. He grinned and continued to play with it… torturing Jamal with agonizing pleasure.

"Ahh…. M Mm! I… I ha have to c cuuuum…!" Jamal gasped, writhing around and clawing at the ground beneath him. His eyes were wide and spiraled faster as he felt his balls tighten the closer he approached to his climax. If this was what he'd feel every time he was with Master Kaa then he'd gladly join his family! He'd do anything he said!

Chuckling around his delicious morsel he grinned in satisfaction. It was always amusing to watch the downfall of his victims. Giving one last swallow he pulled himself back until all of Jamal was free before bringing him up to the man-cub's line of sight.

"Then cum~!"

With that final order Jamal arched up and cried out as his cum splashed up across his stomach and chest, hips stuttering at the force of each spurt of seed. The intensity of the climax washed out any last thoughts and as he fell limp across the grass, a PING sounded. Jamal was left smiling dreamily up at the night sky.

* * *

By the time Kaa returned the next morning with a stumbling Jamal, he found his pets all huddled together in a bundle. Shanti and Maisha were laying on their sides in the back of the nest while Mowgli was curled up at their feet snoring. Ranjan was snuggled up to Tamal's chest, clutching contentedly at the large white shirt. Upon hearing their arrival he groggily woke up and peeked over with a smile.

"Morning Master Kaa…"

"Good morning my pet. Did you have any troublesss…?"

The little man-cub shook his head and reached over to cling to Kaa's neck. "Nuh uh… Where'd you go?"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek he shifted into the nest and pointed back to the spiraled eyed Jamal. "How would you feel about having a perssssonal protector~? He can be trained and will keep all of you ssssafe while I'm away… plusss you can have another playmate~!"

Ranjan's eyes lit up as he took in the naked older man-cub, admiring his lithe muscles and still hard cock. With a big smile he nodded in excitement "I wanna keep him!"

As Jamal joined the others in the nest and was "welcomed" by his new family, Kaa sighed blissfully and watched his growing harem with a devious smirk.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter 7. I got it done fast after I decided how many OC's will be added and figured out what they'll look like. At first I was going to just stick with two and then add more later but then I added Jamal cause after Tamal and Maisha go missing the village is probably going to freak out again and be more alert.**

 **Tamal is already one of my favorite's and I'll probably be having him in other future stories with Ranjan. Once I'm done here and make those stories you'll see what he looks like in the fanart pic on the story. I got him already made and he's adorable. Still debating how many chapters I want this story to be… I'm stuck between 9 and 10 cause I got so many idea's but a lot of them can be used for different stories. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Hope you like the extra long chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well it's finally here. The promised Shere Khan chapter. When I started this story I honestly didn't think I'd get that many people liking it and already it has 22 favorites, 19 followers, 54 reviews and 18,972 views. Like damn a lot of kinky people out there agree with me that Kaa's little pet harem is hot.**

 **Chapter 8 is coming up here and I'm still debating how many chapters are left for this story because I don't want to use all my idea's for this one story. I think at the very most it'll be 10 but honestly I'm just winging it as I go.**

 **I don't own The Jungle Book, I only own the kinky smut and the OC's.**

 **Warnings: Hypnosis, shota, wolf sex, tiger sex, minor asphyxiation, vore**

* * *

The disappearance of the three man-cubs led to chaos in the man-village. First Ranjan, Mowgli and Shanti disappear without a trace but the adults all knew that the three would run off into the jungle to play. It had been sadly inevitable that they'd suffer for that mistake. But Tamal and Maisha had never wandered off from the village before. It devasted the couple who'd taken in the two orphaned children. They'd been friends with both of their parents and had promised to take care of them. In the end they had failed.

Jamal's father had cursed up a storm when he realized the boy had vanished, rampaging around until the other men in the village could calm him. When he tried to go out searching for his son he found himself on the other end of spiraling eyes and a wide opened mouth… Kaa had promised his new addition safety and he had made good on that promise.

The man-village never saw him again and didn't bother to find the violent man.

That had been two months ago. Since then Kaa had been quite busy with training his new pets for their future purposes. True to his word- he'd started having Jamal train to become his and Ranjan's personal guard. The oldest man-cub had started by racing with the wolfling's- which had now become eight- that would stop by for some fun, building up his leg muscles and then moving on to climbing in the trees for arm strength.

Kaa could see the beginning of his work paying off already and knew that in no time at all the man-cub would be a strong and powerful warrior under his control. He'd proved himself already a week prior.

They'd been out having a good day when suddenly a hyena had tried to make off with Ranjan, being the smallest man-cub and easiest to pick off. Jamal had instinctively leapt in front of him and taken on the dog until Kaa had joined in and finished their assaulter off. It was then and there he knew he'd picked the right subject and had awarded his bravery with a long night of pleasure.

Maisha was taking lessons with Shanti and was already becoming a wonderful dancer. The two girl-cubs were excellent and Kaa knew that they'd be two of his most powerful weapons in the future. Maisha also learned the joys of pleasure from Kaa personally and quickly grew to love having her breasts played with. She'd rub them on anything just to have that lovely friction on her sensitive flesh. Many a time did Kaa awaken to feeling her lightly squirming her chest on his coils. Not a bad way to wake up.

For Tamal, he'd left that choice up to his precious Ranjan to decide. His pet had quickly made Tamal his little playmate. Unlike Mowgli who Ranjan only used for his own fun, Tamal was treated more sweetly. The shy little man-cub would be dragged all over the place by his smaller friend and was trained personally by Ranjan. The first person to ever fill Tamal's ass was Ranjan and the first person Tamal ever fucked was Ranjan. It made his pet happy so Kaa approved of the gray eyed man-cub.

Speaking of the two- he was currently watching as Ranjan sat atop Tamal's lap and bounced like a champ on the older pet's cock. His round juicy rump was just as bouncy and jiggled with each movement much to Kaa's delight.

The python had been feeding his pet whenever he had the chance and was now seeing the fruits of his labor. The baby fat had stayed in just the right places and he could see his plump ass had started to firm slightly from all the punishment it had taken from their playtimes.

Poor Tamal was so innocent, writhing under his friend and second Master. His adorable face was scrunched up in tortured pleasure from the eager Ranjan's movements. Tiny mewls and whines were drawn out of him until he let out a final scream of pleasure.

Ranjan moaned in satisfaction as he came right after, grinding out a few last spurts from the exhausted Tamal.

It amazed Kaa how much Ranjan could take- at one point he'd even had both Mowgli and Tamal inside him at the same time! His pet truly was magnificent.

"Master Kaa!"

He turned and watched as one of the wolves, Raj, raced up to him at full pelt. The oldest wolf hadn't been around the last few days and had instead been scouting for his snake master in secret to hear the latest news. Seeing the look on his face put Kaa on full alert.

"What issss it Raj?"

"There's been a rumor that Shere Khan is moving toward this side of the jungle! He heard how man's been here more often and is coming to find out why," Raj reported breathlessly, looking like he'd ran all the way across the jungle himself.

Kaa swore under his breath. Damn that infernal tiger and his vendetta against man. Of course, he'd hear about what had been happening and investigate for himself… He'd have to put his plan into action a lot sooner then expected now.

"Thank you Raj… Your loyalty ssshall be rewarded~" He motioned toward his slave and servants where they were outside the entrance, giving him free rain of who he wanted to pick.

The wolfling quickly thanked the snake and lopped over to where Shanti was. He'd grown to like the she-cub servant and quickly pinned her down on all fours. Soon he was going to work inside her dripping wet pussy and drilling away.

Kaa watched while smirking to himself. It was time to have a meeting with a tiger…

* * *

The jungle was silent as it's animals watched the threat below them, hiding from the deadly predator. They'd all gotten word of his arrival and had either scattered or hidden themselves. But they knew the tiger wasn't hunting them… it was hunting man.

Prowling through the underbrush the mighty hunter made his way towards the far edge of the jungle- where man lived. He hadn't been here in a few years since he'd snuck into the man-village in search of the man-cub Mowgli. Now there's been talk that the man had been searching the jungle for something more recently in the last few months. He wanted to find out why.

As he drew nearer he caught a scent he vaguely recognized. It smelled like the man-cub but…different. Growling quietly to himself he began to follow it with the silence he was known for. After all, he wasn't the most powerful predator for nothing.

Up ahead he spotted the pesky man-cub with his back turned to him. He seemed to be just standing there in a clearing, oblivious to what was about to happen. Shere Khan's anger at his past humiliation's rose at the sight of his enemy. He would kill Mowgli if it was the last thing he did!

Stalking forward until he was within leaping distance, Shere Khan waited for just a mere second before lunging. He easily pinned the unsuspecting man-cub down and snarled in victory.

"I've been waiting years for this, man-cub… It's over. Any last words?" He chuckled lowly. When he heard nothing from the unresponsive boy he frowned and rolled him over. What he saw made him balk. The man-cub was smiling dumbly up at him with empty eyes swirling with a rainbow of colors. "What- Kaa that blasted snake!"

Hearing a rustling noise he looked up and spotted another man-cub. This one was much smaller, with baby fat in his face and body. He was staring back with a smile and matching eyes. It was the young cub that Mowgli had guarded in the past. A slightly taller man-cub that he'd never seen before soon came out of the bushes to stand beside him.

Another suddenly appeared to the side of Shere Khan. This was the man-cubs girlfriend. She was standing there slowly swaying her hips from side to side. On his other side stood a second girl-cub copying the firsts movements.

Soon a sixth appeared just behind the tiger, older than the others with lean muscles. At his side was none other than the panther Bagheera. One by one several young wolves stepped out and soon Shere Khan was surrounded by a circle of animals and man-cubs.

All of them had spiraling eyes.

Shere Khan was beginning to grow nervous. Never had he seen Kaa hypnotize this many. He'd always just trapped them and ate them right after- never kept them around. He'd underestimated the snake and in doing so had let his guard down.

Swallowing back his worry he snarled at the enclosing group, lashing out at them. "Kaa you coward! Where are you, you sniveling worm!"

"Why… issss the mighty tiger ssscared?"

He whirled around and looked around above him as he heard the snake's voice. Growling out when he saw nothing he answered. "You think your sneaky under handed actions frighten me?"

"You are one to talk about ssssneaky… usssing your sssstealth to sssneak up on a poor defenssselesss boy…" Kaa said with a fake concerned voice. "And… sssspeaking of under handed- why don't I ssshow you exactly what my little ssslave hassss learned?"

Before Shere Khan could ponder what the snake was talking about he suddenly felt a small hand grip his sheath and begin to toy with it. He jolted at the action and realized he'd forgotten that the man-cub was still laying under him. Snarling he moved to grab him only to stutter when a hot wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his newly awakened arousal.

"W What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded, not believing what he was seeing or feeling. His greatest enemy was sucking his cock!

"Oh, he'ssss doing what he doesss besssst now a daysss~"

Shere Khan was getting dizzy trying to find where Kaa was so he gave up trying to look around. His flesh was fully hardened, and he was finding it hard to concentrate on what was important- like ripping a man-cub to pieces. Growling lowly, he flexed his claws in preparation to swipe at the pesky vermin when suddenly another set of hands started toying with his sack.

He whipped his head around to see that it was the oldest one- he could see his choppy hair covering most of the man-cub's face, but the smile and swirling eyes were clearly visible.

"How dare you think you can toy with me…" He hissed at him.

Before he could kill either of them, coils shot out from above and swiftly wrapped around his body. He'd let his guard down and had been so distracted he hadn't sensed what was happening. He'd fallen right into their trap. As hard as he fought and struggled it was no use- in seconds he was completely wrapped up right to his head.

The tiger snarled and spat insults of fury, demanding to be set free at once. It didn't help his humiliation that the two man-cubs were still playing with his aching arousal. How dare Kaa make sport of this?! He would kill that damned snake!

"Kaa you blithering fool! Show your face and fight me fairly!"

"Now now~ How would that be fair? You sssee, I am anything but a fool~ I know that you have clawsss and fangsss that could rip me to piecccesss. But thisss isss how I fight- by ussssing my own weaponsss at my dissspossal. You have your way and I have mine. It jussst ssso happensss that my way isss much more fun~"

Kaa slithered lower until he was directly above the squirming tiger. It had been a gamble on his part to let all his pets, servants and slave within grasp of the fool-hearty feline but he had been prepared to step in if necessary. The surprise of his playthings surrounding Shere Khan had distracted him long enough to catch him off guard. Now he was vulnerable and at his mercy.

"Your attempts to make me one of your playthings will fail…" Shere Khan growled darkly. "I am stronger than that."

"Hm? Oh… Thissss isss not an attempt… Thisss isss a ssssuccesss."

The tiger tried to fight back the pleasure clouding his mind but it was growing rapidly harder- along with his arousal. The man-cubs were going to work on him well and he reluctantly admitted that it felt good… very good… but he had more will power than this! He growled at them uselessly and tried to maintain control.

Kaa chuckled at him and shook his head. All his attempts at escape were in vain. He would have this feline in his power. Now.

He slithered forward and began to hiss directly into his ear. "I have had enough of ssstaying in the sssshadowssss while you terrorizzze thisss jungle with your brute sssstrength and ssssilly vendetta… You wisssh to hunt the man-cub, but he issss mine now. Asss are you~"

Before Shere Khan could argue any further he felt the coils give a tug around his throat. His eyes widened for a brief moment and that was all that was needed for Kaa. The snake appeared in front of him and then all he could see was rings of powerful colors. They tugged at his attention, but he tried valiantly to ignore them. He just managed to shut his eyes briefly, hoping he could stop Kaa from taking his mind.

"Look me in the eyessss when I'm ssspeaking to you Sssshere Khan…" Kaa demanded mockingly, leaning closer to him. He knew that the tiger had caught a glimpse of his hypnosis and would be weakened.

No matter how hard he fought to ignore the order, his left eye slowly peeked open and was met with pulsating colorful eyes. After being stimulated for so long his mind had been growing weaker and after a few moments the eye began mirroring the rings. Purple… blue… yellow…

"K Kaa…"

"No no, BOTH eyesss will be opened to me, you ssstupid cat."

Shere Khan's right eye snapped open obediently before he could stop it and soon both were spiraling madly. He tried to close them but it was no use. Whenever they'd begin to droop they'd pop back open and were met with Kaa's stupid manipulative… wonderful… eyes…

"That'sss a good Sssshere Khan~ You know that disssobeying me isss not a good idea. In fact, it'sss a terrible idea. Ssso from now on that thought will vanissssh forever~"

Without his permission, he nodded in agreement and continued to follow Kaa's movements. Any thoughts of fighting slowly washed away as the colors and arousal grew stronger. Why had he been fighting again…?

"You have been prowling around thissss jungle for yearsss, ssstriking fear into any who crosss your path. You claim to be king of thisss foresssst and the mossst powerful of all. Yet you've never gained what you wissssh for mossst- to dominate man," Kaa hissed, eyes pressing close to the tigers. "Well I've decccided to give you exactly what you dessserve… but you ssshould've been careful what you wisssh for…"

The snake unwrapped the tiger and set him down on all fours before turning to Mowgli.

"Now'ssss your chanccce to have your way with the man-cub you hated sssso~"

Shere Khan's jaw hung open as more hypnotic rings flooded into his eyes, listening to the serpent tell him that he could finally have the man-cub. He had after all wanted this… Once he was free of the coils wrapped around him he leapt for the man-cub, only this time instead of trying to rip him apart he did what he really wanted to do- mount him. Large paws wrapped around the scrawny form and with a few repositioned movements he found what he was looking for. He squirmed his way inside the tight wet hole and drove his way in to the hilt. Damn it was so tight!

Mowgli, who'd been sitting in the same position since his Master Kaa'd started playing with the tiger, allowed himself to be pinned down once again and shoved around until he was filled by the enormous cock. When he'd played with it earlier he'd drooled over how it's sized and dreamed of having it inside him. Now he was completely full and laying there cross eyed with a stupid grin.

The tightness gripping his cock was almost unbearable to feel. It was driving him insane and he soon found his hips thrusting forward on their own. He growled out in absolute bliss as he began mating- no. Not mating. Dominating the man-cub. He was in control. He had all the power. The knowledge drove him forward until soon he was drilling himself deep inside the small man-cub.

Kaa decided that it was finally time to finish up with Shere Khan. Making sure that he was face to face with the tiger he activated his colors once more and hissed. "That'sss it Ssshere Khan… Let yourssself ssssurrender to thisss sssstate of blisss~ Jussst give in and fuck to your heartssss content~ Don't ever ssstop~ In fact, why don't you keep fucking forever~? Ssssurrender… Ssssubmit…"

Eyes swirling madly with refreshed rings, the tiger's mind started fading faster and faster. He could see the sense in his words. He should surrender and just keep fucking. It felt amazing and he loved it. Just surrender… surrender…submi- and with that, a PING sounded, signaling the defeat of the mighty Shere Khan. A large smile appeared on his feline face and eyes wide with a kaleidoscope of colors.

With the last of his will power gone, he pounded ferociously into the hole. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Not at all. All that he could do was fuck.

Mowgli's moans picked up in volume as suddenly he was being banged with a force much stronger than he ever had before. Even Bagheera and the wolves weren't this powerful! He began howling and thrashing around as the huge cock tore him to pieces.

Kaa's grin turned malicious as he watched the tiger fall to him completely. He had done it! He'd taken the mightiest and most feared being in all the jungle and had undone him. It was marvelous! Now he could watch as Shere Khan doomed himself of his own choice…

It didn't take long of the violent fucking before Shere Khan roared his release, spilling inside Mowgli and filling him with his seed. His head was high in the sky from ecstasy but his hips wouldn't stop. In fact he was still hard. The man-cub however was no longer of interest and he soon spotted another.

He pulled out of the spent Mowgli and quickly mounted the girl-cub, Shanti. She was all too willing to bend over and present her dripping entrance to him. Without a thought, he plunged himself in and began all over again. His desire was growing and he had to dominate this one as well! She was so wet and tight! He couldn't stop himself. It felt so good to pound away and feel the clench around his twitching cock. After about thirty minutes he once again spilled his cum deep inside of yet another, vaguely listening to her join him in climax with loud moans of bliss.

But again it wasn't enough. He was still hard and ready to go. Pulling out of this one he looked around and saw the shy man-cub bending down on all fours while peeking back at him. He didn't think twice before mounting him next. This one was smaller then the others and was so much tighter! He enjoyed pounding away inside Tamal's body and soon was lost in the pleasure he was feeling. It was so heavenly…

After he'd finished cumming for the third time he was starting to pant from the multiple climax's. However, he couldn't stop fucking now. Spotting Maisha hurrying over to take Tamal's place while one of the others helped drag the dazed little man-cub away, he hurriedly leapt onto the girl-cub and began once again to have his way. Much like Shanti, he enjoyed the wet hotness surrounding him and it didn't take long before he once again was forced to cum.

As tired as he was now, he felt his aching cock still twitching and knew he'd have to go again. He saw the oldest approach and weakly hopped on top of him, pushing his sore flesh inside the agonizingly tight ass. He whimpered and moaned in pained pleasure as he pounded away into the moaning Jamal. He was older but the least experienced from what he could tell. His ass was tighter then all the rest from lack of use. It was incredible yet also nearly too much for him to take. A fifth climax was squeezed out of him in no time, mostly watered down cum by now.

Just when he thought he'd had enough… the smallest man-cub ran forward and began toying and playing with his still painfully hard cock. He whimpered pathetically and shakily pinned him down. This time he struggled to keep going. His body was exhausted, mind all but gone, and cock so painful he felt on the verge of passing out. It felt so good though… he couldn't stop at all… When he was finally caught in the final climax there was nothing left but a few drops as he shook with the intensity. The tiger fell to the ground after his legs gave out, drooling on the ground with half lidded eyes.

Kaa watched as one by one, his man-cubs wore the tiger out and were used by his insatiable lust for sex. He'd watched as he'd continued to fuck each of them until he could no longer move. Now he watched the nearly unconscious tiger with glee as he slithered his way over.

"You sssee, Ssshere Khan… I told you that it wassss pointlessss… I have won, and it'sss time to end your reign of terror…"

And with that the snake wasted no more time. It was the end for Shere Khan. Slowly he began with the tigers back legs and worked his way upward. He shifted inch by inch up his body and soon more than half of him was inside the snake's body. It was harder to move with all the fur but he made it work.

Shere Khan lay limp with exhaustion, swirling eyes barely opened after his long session of fucking. The empty headed tiger felt as a warm wet form swallowed up his legs and shivered at the faint tingles of pleasure. He moaned weakly as more and more of him disappeared into the snake's mouth, not knowing his demise was eminent…

Kaa soon had the tiger up to his neck and with one final swallow it was over. The tiger was no longer a threat to the jungle or his man-cubs. His beloved pet could live in peace never having to worry about being hunted by the vengeful feline. He sighed contently at the full stomach and lazily slithered to his pet's. Most were unconscious from the ordeal but he spotted Ranjan petting the top of Tamal's head with a sleepy smile. When he drew nearer he watched his pet scoot closer and pet the large bulge inside the coils.

"Did we do good, Master Kaa…?" He asked innocently.

Kaa chuckled tiredly and wrapped around him and the others until there was one large pile of man-cub's tangled together with his coils. "Oh yesss… you all did wonderful."

* * *

 **Aaaand Shere Khan is no more. Finally managed to finish this and I'm happy with how it turned out. Also- you know you're a major Kaa hypnotic sex kink person when you have a dream about Kaa, Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan that involves a loooot of fun scenarios. Onto the next chapter. Let me know if anyone has idea's or what you guys thought of this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I never thought I'd get to chapter 9 but apparently there's more kinky people out there who enjoy this and want more than I had thought. Either way we now have more smut on the way and I've decided chapter 10 will be the end of this story. I feel like if I keep going with this story it'll lose it's spark so I'm going to continue with other one-shots, side stories and possibly little spin-off's or something like that.**

 **I don't own Jungle Book or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the smutty hotness.**

 **Warnings: Hypnotism, shota, lemon, possible some-what incest, surprises, asphyxiation**

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with many bliss filled days of sex for Kaa and his harem. With the villagers officially giving up hope on Maisha and Tamal and Shere Khan's… disappearance… Kaa had had the time to spend playing with his toys. It had been the best months he could remember ever having!

He had watched his beloved Ranjan grow into his role as Master and taught with great gusto how to make their Master Kaa pleased- which he had done splendidly. Tamal had been the easiest to teach, as he'd been given plenty of private lessons by both Ranjan and Kaa himself. He was a tender little treat that the snake enjoyed quite often.

With Maisha, she had her own lessons to fulfill along side Shanti. The two girl-cub servants had seen to his every whim and doted on him. In return he had taught them how to explore and exploit their beauty. Soon they would be ready for their first mission…

Jamal was a surprise for Kaa. The troubled youth had been so bitter and wary when he'd first seen him in the jungle, looking like he'd been hurt too many times to ever trust someone again. However, after being taken in and shown affection from Kaa and the other man-cubs, the shaggy haired guard had opened his walls and eagerly did whatever he could to prove himself worthy. It pleased Kaa and he'd given Jamal many rewards for his loyalty. In the process he also learned that the oldest man-cub loved having his toes licked, reminded of that first night.

As for Mowgli… well he spent most of his days being rented out to many of his new… admirers. The wolves in particular had found him a perfect toy to use when horny and frustrated with the female's who weren't interested. If he wasn't being used by them, he was used by Kaa and spent the day being played with by the others.

Bagheera, the pest that used to be a thorn in his side, was now just a lure to lead other animals to his Master. It was amusing to know that the once wise and honored panther now merely led animals of the jungle to their doom with a happy smile on his face. The laughable part was once he had accomplished his mission, the feline would eagerly roll over submissively and practically beg to be fucked. How the mighty had fallen!

And Ranjan… oh Ranjan. The pudgy little pet had warmed his way into Kaa's heart and would always be more important than the others in the harem. He was a horny little thing that had made it his goal to have fun as many times as possible in between his meals and sleep. Ranjan had been working for months now and was beautifully rump in just the right places… including that lovely ass that would clench and bounce on Kaa's member like a champ.

Kaa was going to make sure that this didn't end any time soon…

* * *

Moans pierced the air as the two girl-cubs lay pressed against one another. Shanti was currently burying her face between Maisha's thighs and was sucking eagerly at the other's wetness. The poor thing was writhing wildly as her friend stuck her tongue in deeply and wriggled it around like mad.

They had been doing this for the past twenty minutes and Maisha was going crazy. She needed more…more…mor- "Ahnn~!" Her hips bucked up as her climax hit hard. It traveled through her from her head to her curling toes until she collapsed in after glow bliss.

Shanti sat back and smiled down at Maisha, her mouth covered in her friends' juices. She loved cum so much… It was all she ever wanted and now she had so many people to get it from!

"Very good my beautiful ssservantsss~ You have done ssso well, that I believe it isss time that you go on your firssst misssion~" Kaa appeared from above them, admiring his girl-cubs handiwork.

Both girl-cubs grinned up at him dopily and nodded. "Yes, Master Kaa…"

* * *

He led the way through the jungle to a man-village further downstream then the one he'd plucked his harem from. It would be wise to not strike the same village often and he knew that his goal would be reached quicker with the element of surprise.

It took them a few hours but soon they arrived. This man-village was more secluded and with any luck hadn't gotten word of how man-cubs had gone missing lately. To his surprise and utter glee, it would seem that a few young boys were washing in the stream out of sight of their village. Oh… this was going to be perfect.

It was a warm day out and the perfect time to go for a swim. The two boys, Eron and Yue, were playing around having a great time. They were just reaching the age where they would soon be young adults and wouldn't have time to just have fun- they'd have to learn how to be men and protect their village.

Yue, the younger of the two, was a shorter man-cub with feathery hair that looked as though he'd just woken up. Eron on the other hand was starting to gain a bit of height and had his hair cut short.

"Do we have to go back soon?" Yue whined, still playing around in the water with a pout on his face. "We never get to just play anymore."

"I know…" The taller man-cub ran a hand over his face and groaned. "You know what will happen though if our parents come looking for us and find out we've cut our chores short."

He winced in thought of the scolding they'd both get. "Yeah… it's just no fun though! All they care about is us being boring adults like they are," He grumbles while putting on his best serious face, imitating his father and mother. "One day you'll be a man! So hurry up and grow up!"

Eron burst out laughing and the two snickered together as they impersonated their parents. "Don't forget to find a wife! Yuck!"

Kaa and his two girl-cubs had watched with growing interest. It would seem these two boys weren't looking to become adults in their village or find wives. Well… Kaa could help with that.

The two boys stopped their laughing when suddenly they heard rustling coming from the bushes. Curious, they waded through the water and climbed onto the opposite shore to go investigate. What they found on the other side of those bushes had them freeze in place.

Two beautiful young girls stood before them in all their naked glory. Their skin glistened in the sunlight as little beads of sweat rolled down their smooth curvy flesh. They were dancing seductively, rolling their bellies to a song only they could hear and lightly trailing hands along their perky breasts. Their eyes were shut but blissful smiles glowed on their lovely faces.

Both boys were mesmerized and stunned by the sight before them. Never had they seen such beauty. It was the first time they'd ever seen a naked girl before and their bodies were reacting before their minds could catch up to them. Soon the soaking wet naked man-cubs were hard as rock and slack jawed.

What they didn't realize was the soft hypnotic hissing that was slowly helping to relax their senses. It was barely audible but already their minds were starting to forget logic of why there were two strange girl-cubs in the forest.

Slowly Shanti and Maisha slithered their way sensually over to the two enchanted man-cubs and began to dance before them, lightly running their bodies against Yue and Eron's frozen forms. The two boys gulped and shakily began to move closer to get more of this wonderful feeling.

Without them knowing it, the girls had maneuvered the two so that they were standing back to back, both man-cubs only paying attention to the naked girl in front of them.

Yue was admiring the beautiful Shanti as she began to lightly slide her hand down until she was grasping his hard cock. A startled moan left his lips at the unexpected pleasure but before he could protest he was being jerked off expertly and all he could do was stand there and take it.

What was worse was watching her kneel down and wrap those beautiful lips around his cock.

"Oh! Oh God!" The young man-cub cried out, tilting his head back and resting it against his friend's shoulder blades.

Eron wasn't fairing much better. Currently he was moaning out in bliss as Maisha gave him the worlds best boob job ever. Her perky little breasts were just enough to press against his pulsing flesh and leave it wanting more. The little tongue poking out and lapping at the tip was making his eyes roll back.

What the two of them didn't know was that a certain serpent was slowly making his way lower and lower. He decided to start with Yue since the younger man-cub looked like he was about to finish any moment. Silently he slithered down and quickly leveled their gaze, pouring rapidly spinning colors out as fast as possible.

Yue was panting hard as those hot wet lips sucked on his cock in hunger, eyes fluttering in ecstasy. His hips were thrusting in on their own and his wrists were captured in the grasp of the beautiful vixen before him. He'd never been interested in the village girls before but this girl was so beautiful and amazing! He was just about to call out a warning when he was suddenly assaulted by a multitude of strange colors.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of them, unknowingly bringing himself closer to his release and his capture. In moments his own eyes were mirroring the ones before him and he began to thrust faster, mind spinning dizzily as he tried to process what was going on before deciding it didn't matter.

"That'sss it… jussst give in…" Kaa whispered directly into his ear. "Don't think ever again… just cum for your Massster…"

His last thoughts were of how wonderful it felt as a PING sounded, his cum shot down Shanti's throat and a wide smile spread across his face.

Kaa silently chuckled to himself at how easily it had become to capture these dim-witted man-cubs. They claimed themselves the most powerful in the jungle and yet their libido was far more powerful then their brains. Now that one of them was under his control it would be easy to outnumber the second.

Oblivious to his friends surrender, Eron was moaning and panting under the effects of Maisha. The girl cub was quite talented and he loved the soft feeling of her flesh against him. "Oh… You f feel so good…!"

"I'm glad that you feel thissss way~"

Eron's eyes widened at the sound of someone else's voice. Before him was a large snake whose eyes were glowing with spirals. He gasped in awe of the sight.

"You sssee, little man-cub, I have brought you thessse giftsss for you to enjoy and take pleasssure in~ Did you enjoy thisss?"

Unable to ponder what was going on he shakily nodded and moaned out. "Y Yes…"

"I have given you sssuch blisss… would you like to know how it feelsss to become a ssspecial kind of man? You'll never have to grow into one of thossse boring adultsss… no, you'll be sssurrounded by beautiful young women with lovely curvesss and plump breasssts…"

"B Breasts…" He panted, feeling Maisha squeezing his cock deliciously.

"That'sss right little one~! And not jussst women of courssse~! No, you'll be sssurrounded by sssoft and tender little man-cubsss jussst like your friend…"

Right as Kaa said this, Shanti turned Yue around and pressed the young boy to Eron. The empty-headed man-cub grinned dumbly and simply began grinding against his taller friends ass. He had grown hard once again after Shanti had helped him out and now was enjoying the squeeze of Eron's cheeks.

Eron gasped in surprise at the sudden press to his bottom, not understanding what was happening but it felt good… "M…Man-cubs…?"

Kaa chuckled and nodded encouragingly. "Oh yesss~ You'll enjoy filling a girl-cub'sss hot wet pussssy and having your assss filled… After all, It'ssss only fair that you give up your sssexy assss's virginity in order to tasssste thissss paradissse~ You'll alwaysss know pleasssure and never have to grow up in that dull man-village, all you have to do isss one little thing~" The snake gave a signal and the girl-cubs began to toy with their prey, Maisha rubbing her blossoming breasts against his cock while Shanti eagerly lapped at the tip with hunger, lips glistening with drool.

Poor Eron was being driven crazy. His eyes were now wide and spiraling with colors and his mouth was slack. Soon the man-cub was rolling his hips forward into the twin assault of the gorgeous girl-cub's only to grind back into his friends eager humping. The thought of having this all the time was filling his thoughts and soon he was finding it hard to resist. "W What d do I have to d dooo?" He mewled out.

"What you mussst do…" The snake lifted his tail and wrapped it around Yue's waist for a moment before giving him an extra push. It was all the help the man-cub needed before he was suddenly balls deep inside Eron. "Isss sssubmit to me~"

Eron's eyes grew wide and he gave a loud yell, only to be cut off as something shoved itself into his mouth. He choked and instinctively swallowed on Kaa's cock, squirming as he felt Yue fill him over and over again with eagerness.

The girl-cubs attacking Eron's cock pulled away for a moment before Maisha positioned herself on all fours. Timing it perfectly she caught the man-cub's cock and slammed herself onto it as he thrusted forward from Yue's actions.

Yue was smiling dopily and having an amazing time! This was even better than Shanti's mouth- so tight and hot around his cock. He drooled and began to pump himself even harder into the hole.

Eron's spirals began to spiral out of control and his eyes rolled back when he felt the end of Yue's cock hit something that made him go cross eyed.

"That'sss it my poor little man-cub… jussst sssurrender yourssself to me! I promissse that you'll alwaysss be happy in my grasssp… Just let go of all thossse pesssky little thoughtsss and fuck your brainsss out~ It's all you ever really wanted to do, issssn't it? Your little sssecret desssire~? That'sss why you alwaysss play with your friend in the river… it'sss the only time you can sssee a naked body. But don't worry, from now on that'sss all you'll ever sssee~"

The snake watched as the poor man-cub could only writhe around helplessly as he was fucked from behind into the waiting pussy in front of him, head tilted back and being choked by the snake cock in his mouth. It became too much and soon a PING sounded in the older man-cubs head, a wide smile stretched across his face and eyes opened wide with crazy colors.

He chuckled and began to thrust lazily into that dumb little mouth. "Now wasssn't that easssy? Now you can have all the fun you want~ But of courssse, there isss a priccce for your pleasssure…" Kaa added innocently, knowing it was too late for either man-cub's to back out now. "But for now, why not enjoy yourssself~?"

Eron nodded stupidly and began to move excitedly, moaning as his ass was pounded into and his cock was happily greeted by Maisha's eager wetness.

The young girl-cub cried out softly in bliss, loving how wonderfully big the cock inside of her was. She'd been training for weeks now and finally she could prove herself to her Master. This was her purpose after all…

Shanti licked her lips and quickly leaned in, pressing her mouth desperately to Maisha's. Her tongue tasted of cum and she happily shared with her fellow servant while groping at her plush breast. Soon their mewls filled the air as they pressed together.

Heavy breathing left Yue as he got closer and closer to the edge, cock twitching and oozing pre-cum inside his best friend. Soon he'd be shooting cum out and would never want to stop!

Kaa hissed in bliss and began to thrust his cock in swifter. "That'sss it… You all are sssuch good little petsss for your massster… Sssoon you will be part of a grand desssign… Sssoon you all ssshall help your massster create the ultimate harem, and with your help, we ssshall ssstart a new generation~ That isss what your purpossse in life isss now my little man-cubsss, to breed my girl-cub ssslutsss and fill them with your ssseed~! Doesssn't that sssound good?"

Both Yue and Eron moaned and nodded happily. Of course, it sounded good! Anything their master said sounded good. It was their purpose now! To breed sluts for the harem!

"Now, be good sssilly little slavesss and cum won't you?"

The two cried out at the sudden command and obediently released, cum shooting into both Eron's ass and Maisha's pussy. The girl-cub moaned into Shanti's own lower lips and both came in quick session and Kaa, thanks to Eron's cries, dumped his load into the man-cub's throat. The four man-cubs collapsed in a pile of wide grins and sweaty bodies.

"Mm… that felt wonderful… but now we mussst continue with our day~!"

After all… there was quite a few man-cubs this village had to offer…

* * *

Baloo had no idea what was happening around the jungle lately. He hadn't seen any of his friends lately and it had been months since he'd heard from ol' Baghee. The wolves were acting oddly too. There were also rumors that Shere Khan had disappeared from the jungle but that had to be a lie. The grumpy tiger was probably out there somewhere plotting revenge.

But he was curious. Where was everyone?!

Not too far away from where Baloo was wandering around in confusion, one of Kaa's little spies was watching and decided to report to the serpent. The bear had been asking questions and it would be bad if he caused problems.

Kaa was indeed a bit annoyed to find out that the lazy bear was trying to figure out what was happening. It had taken much longer than he'd thought it would be to be honest he'd almost forgotten about that pesky singing fool. Well, if he wanted to find out what was going on around him then he may as well give him some answers!

* * *

Baloo ventured towards the part of the jungle close to the man-village, deciding to pay his little bear cub Mowgli a visit. It had been months since they'd gotten a chance to spend time together and he missed his man-cub. However just as he was getting closer he caught a faint but familiar scent. Mowgli? And Shanti? He frowned in confusion. Had they gone exploring? Usually they didn't go this deep into the jungle unless they had him or Baghee with. Figuring that they must have gone too far by accident he followed the trail.

"Moooowgli? Shaaanti? Where are ya little britches?" He called out curiously.

From up in the trees, Kaa chuckled silently and waited in baited breath for the show to begin.

"Baloo?"

The bear paused at the sound of his name and looked down to see Bagheera pushing through the bushes in front of him. He smiled at his old friend. "Hey there Baghee! What are you doing over here? Have you seen Mowgli and Shanti around?"

"Ahh yes… the man-cub and his friend are playing with some friends," The panther answered vaguely.

He blinked in surprise. "Really? You actually get that stick up your butt out? I didn't think I'd ever see the day you'd approve of a bunch of man-cubs running around in the jungle!"

"Oh they're perfectly fine- in fact they're having a great time… They're playing a brand new game they invented a while back. Would you like to learn the game?"

Confused by why the panther was acting so oddly he scratched at his head. "Uh… sure Bagheera?"

"Good- now all you need to do is close your eyes and count to ten, then open them again to start the game."

"Alriiiight… sounds easy enough," Baloo shrugged and closed his eyes, figuring that the panther would give him the details to the game as they went. "One…two…three…" What he didn't see was the serpent slithering down… his friend's eyes going wide with colors and the silly grin on his face… the sly expression on the snake as it moved in front of him… "…eight…nine-"

"Ten."

Baloo's eyes opened and were greeted by a sight he'd never seen before- the eyes of Kaa the python. He'd never met him before. He'd only ever heard of the snake briefly and hadn't thought much of it since he never thought he'd ever meet him…

How wrong he was.

"Sssaaaay now… what have we here?" Kaa mused innocently. "I think we have a new playmate, don't we my ssslutty kitten?"

Bagheera merely nodded dumbly from behind his Master.

"Tell me, Baloo… would you like to play a game?"

The bear stared into the eyes without a care in the world, eyes rapidly shrinking and growing out to match Kaa's own kaleidoscope. His lack of mental resistance was quite clear as he replied. "S Sure… I like games…"

Kaa snickered at the idiotic bear before snapping his tail towards Bagheera. "It'sss called "Fuck the ssslut~"! All you have to do isss fuck away to your heartsss content and make sssure to cum inssside. Are you ready to play?"

Baloo heard the rules and for a moment his brows furrowed at the words, however the colors suddenly spun faster and his eyes widened to draw them in. Yeah, that sounded like a fun game… "I I'm ready!" He stuttered.

"Good, then go ahead and ssshove that big cock of yoursss into thisss ssslutty kitten. He'sss been a nuisssance and needsss to be ssshown hisss placcce."

Instantly Bagheera got onto all fours and shoved his ass up into the air like the eager slut kitty he was, begging for his ass to be filled. Baloo could hardly say no to that and walked over as his cock grew out of his sheathe and hardened fully. The moment he rammed inside was his downfall. As soon as he was in to the hilt a PING was heard and soon he was going to down.

Kaa watched the scene with an amused look on his face. Oh how his ego grew when he won yet another battle. He enjoyed watching as the stupid bear readily fucked his panther friend into the ground, not questioning or hesitating to fall under his spell. He truly was a dim-witted fool. Oh well, it was perfect for him since it caused less work and more enjoyment.

"Go ahead, fuck that ssslutty pusssy cat all you'd like~! Jussst cum in him and mark him as yoursss… itsss all he wantsss now- he belongsss to me and hassss dissscovered hisss true ssself with my help. Now hesss merely an eager kitty who wantsss cum and cock every day to fill hisss needy asss~"

Baloo nodded in agreement as he continued to fuck away. He wanted to fuck. He liked to fuck. Bagheera needed him to fuck. He drilled into the panther with abandon and groaned happily as he came…came…came…

He woke up hours later after a long session of hardcore sex and blissfully went on his way. When asked, he told the other animals of the jungle that he had his questions answered and he was quite happy with those answers.

* * *

Kaa lay in his den contently and listened to the wonderful sounds of moans and flesh slapping together. He was curled up together with his beloved Ranjan and lazily stroked his juicy ass, watching his new man-cubs play together. He now had five new girl-cubs and three new man-cubs thanks to Shanti and Maisha's efforts earlier that week, Yue and Eron helping get the others after their happy inclusion into the harem. The serpent greedily soaked in the sight of his growing empire and knew that now, no one could stop him and his pet.

"Jussst look at it my preccciousss~ Our kingdom hasss grown ssso much… Doesss it make you happy to sssee your playthingsss build?"

Ranjan smiled up at him with a flushed face and grinded his rump teasingly, catching Kaa's eye almost as effectively as his own hypnotic rings. "Yes, Master Kaa! I can't wait to play with them all…! But first, can we play together?" He asked hopefully, arching up and showing his greedy ass to his master.

How could he refuse?

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so late. Had a lot of family problems and shit going on so it took longer than I thought. But here you guys go. The next chapter will be the last in this story and then I'll be making one-shots and maybe a two-shot or so.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The final chapter is now here- 10 chapters later and I'm stunned to see how great this story took off. You guys surprised me with that but I'm not gonna complain about how many other kinky people are out there ;) I'm glad I could spread the hotness and I'm gonna be working on some new stories after this that involve mostly Kaa and Ranjan. I hope you guys enjoyed this and want more.**

 **I don't own Jungle book or any of its characters. I only own the kink and my OC's**

 **Warnings: hypnotism, shota, lemon, surprises, asphyxiation.**

* * *

It was a warm day in the jungle, the sounds of animals calling to one another and the breeze in the tree's sounding pleasantly. Emerging from the bushes was the man-cub Mowgli, carrying a bundle of fruits with a dumb smile on his face. The slave had been sent to find food for his master and was happily obeying him. It was a good thing to obey…

What the empty-headed man-cub didn't know was that he was being watched from the trees. In the last few months the monkeys had been growing more reckless and testing the boundaries when it came to their toy man-slut. They'd been given permission several times from the snake that they could play with him but they wanted to do more. One day a few decided to have a little fun.

The poor slave was unaware of what was about to happen to him, making his way back to the den to feed the rest of the harem. He was halfway there when something hit his head from behind and he collapsed bonelessly to the ground. Fruit scattered all around his fallen form and was the only evidence left behind as he was carried off…

* * *

Hours later a weak groan left his lips and he found himself returning to consciousness, feeling foggy and numb all over. Blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision he discovered that he was at the monkey temple. Unable to remember why he was there, Mowgli frowned and tried to sit up- only to find that he was tied down to a giant flat rock. His wrists and ankles were spread so that he was like a giant X and no matter how much he tugged he couldn't get free.

"Hey! What's going on?!" He cried out in indignation, squirming and bucking to try and break the vines holding him down. Soon he was laying flopped down panting with exertion.

"Weeeeell now… look what we got here!"

Mowgli looked up with a gasp. Standing above him was King Louie and a bunch of his stupid monkey followers. They were all watching him with wide smirks stretched across their faces. "Let me go, King Louie! This isn't funny!"

"Looks like the slut-cub got some brains knocked back into his noggin by the coconut!" One of the monkeys jeered, causing the others to cackle.

"W What's going on?!" Mowgli yelled. "What am I doing here!?"

King Louie chuckled and patted the man-cub on the head playfully. "You've been recruited to be our new entertainment. But don't worry, I'm sure you won't have _any_ problems…" The orangutan reached down and used one of his large fingers to poke at the man-cubs opening which was still lazily leaking cum.

Mowgli's eyes flew open and he cried out in surprise, squirming uselessly to try and escape the object touching him. It was only then that he realized that he was completely naked. "W What-?! W Where are you touching?!" This earned him several chuckles and suddenly the finger that was poking at him shoved itself quite easily inside the ass without an issue. "OH!" He squeaked.

"Looks like the slut-cub had some fun before he came here…" Louie commented lazily, wiggling the finger in the man-cubs well used but tight hole. "Guess he doesn't need any prep then! Why don't we have some fun?"

The man-cub whimpered and whined, unexpected pleasure shooting through him and causing his cock to spring to life. He didn't know what was going on or what he was feeling! "Ohh… a ahnn! S Stooooop- a ahh… I f feel weird!"

"Oh you're about to feel a lot more than that!"

Soon Mowgli was surrounded by a dozen or so monkeys and was helpless under the assault of new sensations.

* * *

There was only one way to describe how Kaa felt at this moment- and that was PISSED. His slave had disappeared two days ago and he'd been searching everywhere for him! All of his servants and toys had been sent out in search of the mindless man-cub and had had little success.

It wasn't until today that they'd finally caught a hint of his scent near a bunch of fruit about a quarter of a mile away from the den along with the scent of monkeys. The serpent was going to kill those apes if it was the last thing he did! They dared to take what was his?! Oh… they were going to pay dearly for this.

It took him less time then usual to get to the monkey temple, after slithering in a heated rage all the way there, and what he found made him steam. His slave was tied down on a boulder surrounded by hooting monkeys as they fucked his brains out. One was pounding away into his ass and another was face fucking the boy with abandon. Several of the monkeys on the sides were pinching at the man-cubs nipples and one was furiously jacking the weeping little cock like it was a toy.

Even from here he could see that his slave was covered in cum and had been in this state for a while if the scent of sex was anything to go by. He slithered closer and watched through narrowed eyes…

Mowgli was in a daze as his body was manipulated yet again. He couldn't remember when this had all started or how many times it had happened. He couldn't count the number of times that weird white stuff had left his aching cock or how many monkeys had drilled into his body like a hummingbird. In the state he was in, he didn't care. All he wanted was more… He had been fucked stupid for so long now that he was eagerly begging for it at this point.

They always left him teased and brought to the edge before they'd finish themselves and the next would thrust themselves inside his body to start all over again. Another cock would be shoved into his mouth and he'd find himself barely able to breathe yet he'd let them choke him and swallow as much as he could. His eyes rolled back as the hand gripping his cock suddenly toyed with the slit at the top rapidly and a strangled squeal left him as he spurted heavily.

Hoots and cackles echoed all around the temple and several jacked off to the sight of the helpless slut-cub all used and eager, their seed spilling across his body. What they didn't see was the enraged and vengeful serpent watching from above until it was too late…

Any alarm that would've sounded was cut off as Kaa whipped around as many of the pests as he could, capturing them with his body or with his spirals. A few managed to escape but it was too late… Kaa had had his revenge. The monkeys thought that they could undermine his rule and they had paid the price with their freedom.

* * *

When he was finished with what he came to do he approached the sprawled form of his slave and observed the glassy eyes and drool across his face. Perhaps it was a latent effect from being hypnotized for so long, or maybe it was his true nature showing through, but Kaa could see that the man-cub was just as much a hungry slut.

"It would ssseem that my empty headed sssslave hasss found himssself in quite the sssituation…" Kaa mused, slithering in front of the blank face. "My my what to do..."

"Mmm…" Mowgli moaned faintly, clenching and unclenching his ass as though trying to beg someone to fill it. He had gone so long having something inside that it felt empty now. "P Please…"

Kaa laughed cruelly at the irony of it all. He had hypnotized the man-cub and turned him into a mindless fool to be humiliated and used by all… and the moment he is free from the spell, he is fucked stupid until he craved sex all on his own. It was too perfect! He was begging to be taken all by himself!

"Pleassse what, you ssssilly man-cub?" He asked innocently, bringing his tail forward and lightly running it along the rim of the puckered entrance.

Whimpering, the boy arched as much as he could to show off his ass in offering. "P Please… n need more… P Please f fill me…"

"Ssssex? Isss that what you wisssh for, you sssslut?"

Mowgli shivered and he nodded quickly. "Y Yes! S Sex… I I want s sex…"

"You would do anything to get ssssex?" Kaa flicked the very tip of his tail in and out of the hole to tease the poor desperate boy.

Eyes widening in need he cried out with a breathless voice. "Y Yes… P Please ju just let me have it! I I'll d do anything!" He begged, needing to cum so badly and knowing that getting fucked was how he'd get to. He'd been fucked so much that he couldn't go without it! He'd die without it!

Kaa's eyes gleamed at the words, knowing that the man-cub was sending himself to his own fate. "Oh very well~ I'll give you exactly what you wisssh for~!" Kaa brought out his cock and without warning or care slammed home into his willing slut-cub.

Mowgli squealed in surprise at the sudden filling but was soon a moaning drooling mess as he was given the fucking of his life, flopping helplessly in his bonds as he was taken advantage of happily. It was so good…! He would gladly have sex all day long if this was how good it was! His eyes rolled back as his prostate was abused by his captor.

Oh what a face the slave was making! It pleased him greatly to see that he could reduce the boy to this so easily. He wasn't even close to being done and yet Mowgli was already willing to give everything he had for more. It was almost sad but he enjoyed how far he'd fallen.

"Isss thisss what you wanted, you ssshameful excccusse for a man-cub? To be fucked into oblivion?" Kaa cooed mockingly, never letting up on his thrusting and teasing.

"Nnnhh…! Y Yes K Kaaaa… I wanted t this…" He panted, not even caring anymore. He was beyond reason now. "S So good!"

"What a pathetically deliccciousss ssssight you make… But I'm afraid that you mussst keep your end of the bargain~" Kaa slithered his tail upward and wrapped it around the slender neck before giving it a sharp tug.

Mowgli's eyes bulged out and went cross-eyed at the sudden lack of air, gurgling his moans as Kaa began pounding away without mercy. It was the most incredible feeling and he found himself floating in heavenly pleasure, spots dancing across his vision and eyes rolling back.

Seeing that now was the time, he leaned forward and activated his hypnotic eyes in front of the helpless man-cub. "Jussst know that you assssked for thissss, man-cub. You will not essscape thissss time…"

In seconds Mowgli's eyes mirrored Kaa's and spiraled out of control. Already gone out of his mind in pleasure, he readily accepted them in and in only a few more harsh thrusts a PING was heard as he surrendered to his Master once again. A large dopey smile appeared to show Kaa's victory over him for the last time.

Kaa hissed in pleasure and went all out, pounding away into his trapped prey with abandon as the victory stroked his arousal. He'd done it! He'd taken the man-cub and transformed him into a mindless sex craved slut! Even out of hypnosis he'd begged for it all on his own! But now he was going to make sure that he never lost his slave again.

"You ssshall alwaysss belong to me, ssslaaave… No matter where you are or where you go, you will alwaysss remember the pleasssure I give~ The blissss~ The ecssstacccy~!" He gave him another squeeze and thrust. "You will alwaysss remember that you can't live without the feeling of your assss being filled with cock… you want it, you need it, you crave it~ You'll never be free of it and you don't want to be, do you? You'll readily sssearch for me becaussse you know that only I can give you thisss feeling… you yearn to pleassse the harem and your Masssterssss Kaa and Ranjan~ You will happily obey any and all ordersss by usss… All you need to need to do isss cum and you will be happily empty headed like thisss forever~"

Mowgli couldn't breathe but he didn't mind, he was being given the greatest gift of all. He listened to his Master's words hungrily as he was fucked into the ground and drank in his voice and spirals like a starved animal. Yes… only his Master could give him this… only Master Kaa… he would never get fucked as good by any others. He would obey anything he said. He didn't need to think about anything else. All he had to do was obey him… after all he wanted this. He needed this… he craved it!

With a strangled noise he bucked wildly and shot his cum into the air and all over his sticky body, any resistance and free will leaving with his seed.

Kaa soon followed and poured his hot cum deep into his slave, filling that hungry ass with a pleased sigh. Releasing the man-cub's neck he took a look down at the sweat and cum covered face. The spiraling eyes were rolled back and his tongue stuck out of his slack mouth, drool leaking down the sides. He had well and thoroughly fucked the boys brains out.

Mowgli lay limply beneath his master and enjoyed the after glow of surrender. No thoughts traveled through his head…. Only spirals… so many spirals…

* * *

Over the next few years many things changed. The man-village that once had housed Ranjan, Mowgli, Shanti, Tamal, Maisha and Jamal had been abandoned and left to the jungle after its man-cubs had been taken one by one. They believed that they'd been cursed and were force to flee while they could still do so.

The animals of the forest also had changed. No longer were there any threats- the end of Shere Khan had solved that. Now there was only the rule of a certain serpent. All of the jungle were now his to command. The wolves had all long since become his and were happily willing to listen to his orders. Bagheera and the monkeys were two of his best examples of what happened when pesky things became his toys- and he always reminded them that they belonged to him. Baloo had been mostly left to himself since Kaa didn't hold much of a grudge against the bear and would play with him once in a while.

The best thing to have changed was his harem. It had grown and multiplied with the help of his first pets and now he watched with pleasure as he observed the many man-cubs in a mass orgy. Several of the girl-cubs, who had grown into beautiful and sensual creatures, were plump with offspring and nearly ready to give birth. Shanti and Maisha had already had their first litter and he was pleased to watch the young man-cubs running around playing with happy swirls already in their eyes. He had caught them from the moment they were born to imprint himself into their minds. They were his charges and he would train them up to follow his command and spread his rule.

At his side stood Ranjan, nearly a young man and still as beautiful as the day he ensnared his beloved. He was still a juicy little thing but it had all developed wonderfully. His pet had come into being Queen of the jungle well and would take control when Kaa was away, playing with his toys and letting them know what happened when they pleased him. Ranjan was a playful tease and knew just what to do with who, his second in command Tamal the one whom he enjoyed being with the most.

Tamal had grown into a slender young man and was still as adorable as before- the only thing to change was how he became quite the pro when it came to bending over for his fellow pets. With Ranjan's training Tamal grew into his role as a main pet and took joy in having sex.

Their head guard was still Jamal and the man had grown into a muscled lithe creature that could easily take down anything the jungle had to offer. He was a confident man now and took his job seriously- that didn't stop him from having a little fun now and again.

Then there was Mowgli. He was still the most loved and used slutty man-cub in the group and gladly spread his legs for anything that came his way with a big dopey grin on his empty face. It was all he wanted.

Kaa wrapped himself around his beloved and pressed a kiss to the plump cheek. "My beautiful Ranjan... You've given me the world my love… tell me what it isss you wisssh for? I ssshall give you everything, you only need to asssk~"

Ranjan turned to his Master and love with a smile on his youthful face. "The only thing I could ever want is you, Kaa… I only ever want to be with you and be filled by you."

The snake chuckled at the answer and licked his pets' nose, earning a laugh. "Well then, I sssuppossse that I ssshould give you what you wisssh for, my little pet~"

And as he slid his cock into that juicy plump ass, he knew that the jungle's ruler was forever going to be wrapped around the Queen Ranjan's finger… but that wasn't such a bad thing when he could have this pleasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. The next one will be up soon and thanks again for reading this kinky stuff. Review and let me know if you enjoyed.**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT: NEW STORY IS UP

**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME: My newest one-shot story "Let's play a game" is up and awaiting all those who need some kinky hotness during the holidays~ After that my next story will be about Tamal and Maisha and that'll be up before Christmas.**

 **Enjoy the sexiness from the pet harem~**


End file.
